Lily Potter et la maison de Salazar
by Elodie5000
Summary: Agée de 11 ans, Lily Potter est une sorcière comme les autres. Avec une vie ordinaire, des parents ordianaires, une famille ordinaire... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyais.. La jeune fille va bientôt découvrir que le passé de ses parents n'est pas la seule chose que ces derniers tentent de lui cacher... Alors ? Lily parviendra t-elle à percer le mystère qui entoure sa naissance ?
1. Chapitre 1 Le doute

**Salut ! Donc voilà, je me décide enfin à poster ma première histoire ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, j'aimerai beaucoup lui écrire une suite :) Sinon, j'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'écrits, et le 7ème ne devrai pas tarder, donc si vous les voulez, je peux même vous les poster tout de suite ;) Il n'y a qu'à demander ! Donc si ce chapitre vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Je vous posterai la suite !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Chapitre I**

_**Le doute**_

Nous sommes à l'aube d'une belle journée d'été, au Terrier, où, comme à l'accoutumé la famille Weasley-Potter s'était réunie pour passer les vacances d'été. Il n'était sûrement pas plus de cinq heure du matin, et pas un bruit ne venait rompre le silence de cette chaude nuit de juillet. Pas un nuage ne venait troubler la beauté du ciel rosé par le soleil levant, et la chaleur assommante qui régnait déjà, annonçait que la journée ne serait sûrement pas plus fraîche que les précédentes. Tout le monde était encore profondément endormi dans l'imposante battisse qu'était la maison de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Tout le monde était encore plongé dans le royaume des rêves, sans se douter le moins du monde qu'au tout dernier étage de cette maison pas comme les autres, dans une toute petite chambre aux couleurs des cannons de chudley, une jeune fille à la longue tignasse rousse avait les yeux grands ouverts. De grandes cernes se dessinaient sous ses paupières, et des gouttes de sueur luisaient à son front. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était étendue dans ses draps trempés, à fixer le plafond mansardé de sa chambre avec lassitude. Lily Potter n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle en avait passé une bonne partie à faire les cents pas dans la chambre minuscule qui lui avait été légué par son oncle Ron, sans réussir pour autant à se calmer. Elle s'était ensuite assise à son bureau et avait entreprit d'écrire une lettre à son parrain qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans, et de qui elle était très proche. Mais après avoir froissé une bonnes dizaine de parchemins et piqué autant de crises de nerf, elle avait finalement abandonné cette idée et avait recommencé à faire les cents pas. Vers quatre heure du matin, elle avait arraché les couvertures de son lit et s'y été allongée dans l'espoir vain de trouver enfin le sommeil. Et cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle était là, seule dans sa chambre, avec pour toute compagnie la vieille goule de la famille qui tambourinait contre la cloison, et ses idée noires.

Lily ne cessait de penser à son anniversaire qu'elle fêterai dans quelques heures. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela l'empêchait de dormir depuis déjà une semaine. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dut être aussi angoissé. Après tout, tous ses anniversaires s'étaient toujours très bien passés, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en soit autrement pour celui-ci. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était tout de même question de son onzième anniversaire. Ce qui signifiait qu'à la rentrée, elle et son cousin Hugo, devraient tout deux entrer au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. A cette pensée, la rousse déglutie avec difficulté et se leva. Bien qu'elle essayait toujours de songer à autre chose, ses pensées finissaient toujours par la ramener au même endroit : Poudlard. Elle se dirigea vers le rebord de la fenêtre, et s'y laissa tomber. Poudlard ... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait d'y entrer ... Presque quatre ans ... Depuis que son frère aîné, James avait reçue sa lettre l'informant de son adhésion à l'école de sorcellerie. Ses parents avaient été tellement fiers ... Depuis cette date, Lily n'avait plus qu'une ambitions, qu'un rêve : s'y rendre elle aussi. Deux ans plus tôt, ça avait été au tour de son frère Albus d'être admis à Poudlard. Lily se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle et ses parents s'étaient rendus à la gare king's cross pour que ses deux frères prennent le Poudlard-Express. Ce jour là, elle avait passé la matinée à bouder ses frères, et à crier de toute ses force à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle méritait bien plus qu'eux de se rendre à Poudlard. A cette pensée, la jeune Potter eu un léger sourire. Il était en effet assez risible de penser à ce jour là, à son impatience, à ses certitudes, alors qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle éprouvait des craintes. Au sujet de sa lettre notamment. Allait-elle la recevoir ? Était-elle réellement digne d'étudier à Poudlard ? Et même si c'était le cas ... Tant de choses pouvaient encore se passer ... Et si le choixpeau ne lui trouvait pas de maison et qu'on la renvoyait chez elle ? Et si elle ratait le Poudlard-Expess comme l'avaient fait avant elle son père et son oncle des années au par avant ? Lily se sentait devenir de plus en plus pâle... Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête … Mais la rousse le savait bien, la seule qui n'avait jamais eu d'importance à ses yeux, elle n'osait pas même y songer, de crainte que le simple fait d'évoquer cette idée, ne lui donne encore plus de réalisme qu'elle n'en avait déjà pour elle. Mais après quelques minutes d'hésitation qui lui parurent des heures, Lily rassembla tout son son courage et finit par se demander à haute voix :

\- Et si … je n'étais pas une sorcière …

Un long frisson lui parcourue alors l'échine, et elle sentie quelque chose se contracter douloureusement au niveau de son estomac. Tout en regardant sans le voir un gnome de jardin qui s'agitait d'un air grognon près d'un arbuste mal taillé, Lily essayait de faire le point. Il lui semblait voir au loin les tours du château dont ses frères et ses cousins lui avaient si longuement parlé, et qu'elle ne verrait peut être jamais de ses propres yeux … Elle en avait rêvé si souvent ces dernières semaine … Dans chacun de ses rêves, elle s'asseyait dans le Poudlard-Express, traversait le lac en barque avec Hagrid et ses camarades de première année, pour se retrouver enfin devant ces grandes portes de chaîne. Mais elle n'était jamais allée plus loin dans sa rêverie. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant les portes du château, elle se réveillait en sursaut, tirée de son sommeil par la vieille goule qui s'agitait comme toujours à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête.

Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'elle était assise là, sans un mot, sans un geste, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, qu'elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la présence de son père qui se tenait juste derrière elle, et n'en prit conscience qu'à l'instant où celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix compatissante :

\- Tu ne dors plus ma chérie ?

\- Non, répondit simplement Lily sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête. Elle n'était pas surprise. Elle n'avait même pas sursauté en entendant sa voix juste derrière elle. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, son père avait toujours eu le don d'être près d'elle lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Peut-être était-ce parce que personne n'avait jamais été là pour lui étant enfant ...

\- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?, reprit Harry.

\- Non, mentit elle, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle s'était efforcée d'adopter un ton le plus naturelle possible, mais sans grand succès.

\- Tu fais tomber de la neige …, lui fit-il remarquer avec un léger sourire.

Lily leva alors les yeux et vit au dessus de sa tête un gros nuage gris qui émettait un grondement sourd. Elle se demanda alors comment elle avait bien pu ne pas remarquer ce bruit qui lui semblait maintenant insupportable. Mais à peine avait-elle émit ces protestations muettes, que le nuage disparut. Elle baissa la tête et vit l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules et sur le haut de ses cheveux roux, caractéristique des Weasley. Elle releva la tête en se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles (là aussi signe de son ascendance Weaslay), se retourna pour faire face à son père, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, lui demanda t-il pour la seconde fois.

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer son malaise à son père. Elle finit tout de même par lui demander :

\- Papa, et si je n'étais pas … à la hauteur ?

Elle avait très soigneusement choisi ses mots, et essayé de parler sur le ton de la conversation, mais elle était certaine que son père avait perçu les notes passablement désespérés qui perçaient dans sa voix, et qu'il s'attendait à cette question, car il n'avait pas l'air surpris, mais plutôt résigné quand il lui dit :

\- Lily tu es une Potter, une battante, et une jeune sorcière très douée, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

Lily ressentit alors une horrible sensation de froid au creux de la poitrine, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la neige qui fondait encore sur ses épaules. Elle était consciente d'avoir profondément déçu son père. La jeune fille savait bien qu'il avait toujours espéré qu'elle rassemble à sa propre mère, Lily Evans. La rousse savait que ça avait été une femme très courageuse, et qu'en cet instant, elle même ne montrait aucun courage. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, son père lui dit alors :

\- Lily, c'est normal de douter à ton âge, moi aussi je doutais. Mais je veux que tu saches que nous sommes là. Et je veux également qu'à chaque fois que tu douteras, de quoi que se sois, je veux que tu repenses à ce que je viens de te dire.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille comme si elle avait voulue en garder chaque mot profondément gravé dans sa mémoire. Car la rousse savait que pour la première fois, son père lui avait parlé non plus comme à une enfant, mais comme à quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, et cela la touchait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait sut le dire. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Lily avait fixé le visage de son père comme pour y déceler quelque chose qui achèverai de la rassurer, celui-ci reprit la parole sur un ton beaucoup plus enjoué :

\- Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es deux fois plus douée en sortilège que tes deux frère réunis depuis l'âge de sept ans.

La jeune file se sentit devenir écarlate, et balbutia un tout petit :

\- Qu ... quoi ?

Bien sûr, elle savait bien de quoi il parlait. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle se faufilait en douce dans la chambre de son frère aîné pour lui ''empruntait'' sa baguette qu'il rangeait toujours dans le tiroir de son bureau. Avec, elle essayait quelques tours dont elle avait entendue parler, mais mis à part sa cousine Rose et son parrain, elle n'avait jamais mit personne au courant. Avec un sourire un peu moqueur, son père reprit alors :

\- Oh ne fais pas cette tête là ! Je pense que la seule personne qui ne se soit pas rendu compte que tu utilisais la baguette de James pour t'exercer est James lui même !

Lily prise au dépourvut, planta son regard dans les grands yeux d'émeraude de son père, avec une expression de défi sur le visage, mais après un instant où plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Harry reconduis alors sa fille jusqu'à son lit et retourna se coucher.

Quand Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait comme soulagée d'un poids invisible qui pesait depuis bien trop longtemps sur ses épaules : son père l'avait rassurée. C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'elle descendit les multiples escaliers qui séparaient sa chambre de la cuisine pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en bas, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux traits tirés par la fatigue qui affichait un large sourire. Après quelques secondes où elle resta clouée sur place, figée par la stupéfaction, la jeune fille sauta les deux dernières marches de l'escalier, et se précipita vers son parrain qu'elle pris dans ses bras dans une étreinte à lui faire craquer les côtes. Ce que Teddy Lupin venait faire là, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ... Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Ses parents avaient passés les quatre dernières années à lui expliquer que son parrain devait se consacrer pleinement à ses études pour avoir un jour une chance de devenir auror. Il était facile pour son père de lui dire ça, pensa rageusement la jeune fille. Étant lui même auror, il le voyait tous les jours au ministère. Mais elle, elle, cela faisait quatre longues années qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé, qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle avait à peine sept ans. Au bout d'un moment, Lily desserra son étreinte, et regarda son parrain dans les yeux. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

\- Par Merlin ! Qui est donc cette magnifique jeune fille ? Mademoiselle pourriez vous s'il vous plaie m'indiquer où je pourrai trouver ma filleule ?

\- Tu l'as devant toi !, s'exclama la rousse avec un grand sourire amusé.

\- Lily ?, dit-il en prenant un air faussement étonné. Non d'une gargouille ! C'est fou ce que tu as grandi, je ne te reconnais plus ! Ou est donc passée la petite fille aux nattes rousses que j'ai quitté il y a quatre ans ?

\- Justement ! La dernière fois que tu m'as vu, j'allais rentrer en CE1 ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais garder la même tête !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, un cri, immédiatement suivit d'un grand fracas se fit entendre . Lily tourna si vivement la tête, qu'elle entendit son cou craquer. A l'autre bout de la pièce, sa grand-mère, Molly, venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. C'était une petite sorcière replète, vêtue d'une vielle robe de sorcière rapiécée et d'un tablier tâché. En regardant aux pieds de celle-ci, Lily devina l'origine du bruit qui les avait fait sursauté. Devant ses bottes en fau cuir de dragon s'étalaient plusieurs grimoires à la reliure abîmée qu'elle tenait sûrement un instant au par avant.

\- Teddy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, s'exclama Molly en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je te croyais en train de passer ton examen ! C'était bien aujourd'hui ? Ça n'a pas été annulé au moins ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite, et Teddy, qui avait l'air un peu sonné très surpris par cette brusque interruption, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un cognard en pleine tête. A cette vu Lily qui était à présent occupée à masser son cou douloureux ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Celui-ci eut au moins pour effet de ramener Teddy à la réalité. Il secoua légèrement la tête, et parut enfin prendre conscience qu'on lui avait posé une question. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par dire d'une voix où perçait encore l'étonnement :

\- Non ... Non ne t'inquiètes Molly. Mon examen n'a pas été annulé.

\- Ah voilà une bonne nouvelle !, lança-t-elle en reprenant quelques couleurs. Mais alors ... Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je l'ai déjà passé, c'était hier, expliqua-t-il en reprenant un peu ses esprits. C'est justement po ...

\- Quoi ? C'était hier ?, le coupa-t-elle. Oh non Teddy ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Je t'avais promis de ...

\- Me joindre par réseau de cheminée juste après l'épreuve. Oui je sais Molly. Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il d'une voix patiente. Mais avant que tu me coupe je m'apprêtais à vous dire la raison de ma présence ici, donc si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients je vais reprendre.

Son ton était parfaitement calme, mais Molly se tassa quelque peu sur elle même et marmonna :

\- Oui excuses moi ... Vas-y ...

Lily qui se massait toujours la nuque tendit l'oreille.

\- Donc si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai deux grande nouvelles.

Voyant que Lily ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment. Je voudrais faire mes annonces quand toute la famille sera là.

La jeune fille prit sa mine boudeuse, mais sa grand-mère répliqua :

\- Tu as entendu ton parrain Lily ? Il faudra attendre jusqu'au repas si tu veux en savoir plus. Donc inutile de l'embêter plus longtemps avec ça. Tu restera bien manger avec nous Teddy ?, s'enquit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'intéressé.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! En plus je meurs de faim !

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas je pense que le repas sera près dans une petite demi heure. D'ailleurs Lily tu ferai bien d'aller te préparer. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, mais tu est la dernière levée.

La rousse se rendit alors compte en regardant par la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre de son parrain, et vit avec surprise qu'il était un peu plus d'une heure de l'après-midi ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne dormait que par brides depuis une semaine, elle avait bien rattrapé son sommeil ! Alors qu'elle se tournait déjà vers les escaliers pour remonter dans sa chambre, sa grand-mère l'arrêta.

\- Attends Lily !

\- Oui ?, dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers sa grand-mère

\- Je voulais juste te dire que Albus a invité un ami pour la journée. Tu sais, Scorpius Malefoy. Donc si tu descends avant que tout ne sois près, tu pourra aller jouer au Quidditch avec eux et tes cousins dans le vergé.

Lily sentie soudain son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Scorpius Malefoy était là, dans cette maison, et elle, idiote qu'elle était, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de dormir ! Scorpius était l'ami de son frère qu'elle aimait le moins. Pire, c'était son pire ennemi, et elle avait de bonnes raisons de penser que c'était réciproque !

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas Molly ajouta :

\- Enfin, si tu en a envie …

Elle s'apprêtait à se baisser pour ramasser ses grimoires, mais comme Lily ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se ravisa, et lui dit d'un ton un peu agacé :

\- Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Lily reprit vite ses esprits, et sans un mot, se dirigea à nouveau vers les escaliers. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers son parrain qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle eu un léger sourire. Elle était certaine que contrairement à sa grand-mère, lui avait compris pourquoi elle s'était momentanément figée. Mais malgré tout, elle continua à avancer comme si de rien n'était, persuadée que Molly était encore entrain de la fixer en s'interrogeant sur sa réaction. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle entendit sa grand-mère se baisser pour ramasser ses grimoires que la jeune fille se mit à courir dans escaliers. Tandis qu'elle montait les marches quatre à quatre, elle entendit derrière elle sa grand-mère qui marmonnait pour elle même :

\- Cela me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille parler à Arthur ... Teddy tu peux me suivre s'il te plaie ? Je vais voir Arthur, et nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour lui annoncer que le jeune Malefoy mange à la maison. S'il s'évanouit je ne pourrais pas le retenir toute seule ...

Puis, un instant plus tard Lily l'entendit ajouter d'un air effaré :

\- Mais ma parole, toi aussi tu fais bien de manger avec nous! Tu as encore maigri ! J'ai toujours dis que tu travaillais trop ...


	2. Chapitre 2 Deux grandes nouvelles

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est encore moi ! ^^ **

**Hier je vous ai posté le premier chapitre de mon histoire, et comme je vous l'ai dit, les six premiers sont déjà rédigés. Donc aujourd'hui je vous met le deuxième ! Si il vous plait (ou même si il ne vous plait pas) n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise ! Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre II**

_**Deux grandes nouvelles**_

\- Oaaahhh !

La rousse laissa échapper un long bâillement. Elle s'étira, et se redressa en position assise dans son lit. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était cloîtrée dans sa chambre, aussi loin que possible du vergé, et de Scorpius, et elle commençait à avoir faim. Vraiment très faim ... Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il était déjà quatorze heure. Logiquement, à cette heure-ci, elle aurait dût être attablée dans le jardin, occupée à dévorer le succulent repas que sa grand-mère avait préparé, en jetant de furieux regards au blond que son frère avait eut le culot d'inviter. A cette pensée, son estomac émit une longue plainte. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever et à descendre pour se renseigner sur les raisons de ce retard incongru, lorsque la cloche indiquant que le repas était enfin servi retentit dans l'escalier.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais au lieu de se lever, elle s'étendit dans ses draps encore chauds, croisa les bras derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle attendait n'allait pas tarder. En effet, au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, les portes des chambres s'ouvrirent à la volée, et leurs occupants dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse pour terminer leur course sur une des chaises disposées autour de l'énorme table dressée dans le jardin, provoquant en somme un vacarme assourdissant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle s'amusait souvent à imaginer la tête que feraient ses amies moldues si elle les invitait un jour à manger au Terrier. De toute manière, mis à part les habitués de la maison, qui pourrait bien imaginer qu'une petite clochette puisse engendrer un tel raffut ? Pour elle bien sûr ce n'était pas la même histoire. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle n'avait jamais passé de vacances ailleurs qu'au Terrier. Tout cela lui était donc maintenant tellement familier, que ce qui la faisait pleurer étant petite, n'arrivait plus qu'à lui arracher un simple sourire. A vrai dire, tout ce bruit lui était presque devenu agréable. Après tout, c'était ça la vie au Terrier : des rires, des cris, mais surtout du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit ...

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle venait de sortir de sa rêverie, brutalement ramenée à la réalité par des éclats de voix sur le pallier. Elle se redressa si soudainement, que sa tête cogna violemment sur la fenêtre entrouverte au dessus de son lit. Elle étouffa un juron, et se dirigea vers la porte en massant le haut de son crâne douloureux. Elle l'ouvrit rageusement, sortie sur le pallier, et se pencha dans l'escalier. Au bas des marches, elle découvrit Molly, sa plus jeune cousine, étalée de tout son long sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle avait le visage fermé et les larmes au yeux. Elle avait l'air en état de choc.

\- Molly, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda la plus âgée des deux cousines.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Exaspérée, mais tout de même inquiète, Lily descendit les marches, et s'agenouilla à côté de sa cousine. Elle la fit s'asseoir, et vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Il semblait y avoir eu plus de peur que de mal. Quand la fillette fut calmée, elle tourna la tête vers sa cousine, et déclara d'un ton claironnant :

\- J'ai trébuché !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tout Molly ça ! A peine cinq ans et déjà une catastrophe ambulante !

\- Et toi tu me dis ça comme ça ? Tu as dévalé la quasi totalité des escaliers en quatrième vitesse, et tu me dis gentiment j'ai trébuché ?

\- Mais ..., pleurnicha-t-elle à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

Lily qui sentait venir la crise de larmes, se reprit à temps.

\- Hé ! Pleurs pas ma puce !, s'écria-t-elle en ébouriffant la tignasse rousse de la fillette. Je plaisante !

Molly éclata de rire, et serra sa cousine contre elle.

Ouff ! Elle était passée à côté de la catastrophe ! Encore un peu, et on l'accusait une fois de plus de faire pleurer sa cousine ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Molly était une vraie pleurnicheuse ! Bon d'accord, elle n'avait que cinq ans, mais tout de même ! Lily se releva, et aida sa cousine à faire de même.

\- Allez, on va manger ! Je sais pas toi, mais moi je meurs de faim ! En plus on a un invité surprise !

\- C'est vrai ?, s'exclama la fillette. Allez dis moi qui c'est ! S'il te plaît !

\- Tu verra bien !, répliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà toutes les deux !, s'exaspéra Molly alors que les deux cousines faisaient irruption dans le jardin. C'est pas trop tôt ! Tout le monde vous attendait !

Lily qui avait pour habitude de toujours arriver la dernière à table lui répondit par un grand sourire, mais sa cousine quant à elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir entre ses deux parents.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer à manger, continua la grand-mère en insistant sur le mot enfin.

Lily qui venait de prendre place à côté de sa cousine Rose, se releva précipitamment et prit la parole :

\- Avant j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on ne mange que maintenant. Enfin je veux dire, j'ai faim moi, et ce matin ...

\- A là, Lily franchement tu exagère !, la coupa sa grand-mère. Tu n'arrives jamais à l'heure où que ce sois, et tu oses te plaindre d'un petit retard d'une demi-heure ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, si on est en retard justement, c'est parce que ...

\- Molly !, la coupa à son tour Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Interloqué, Lily tourna la tête vers son père. Il était assis à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de Teddy, et foudroyait la grand-mère du regard. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi agressif. Surtout avec Molly, qu'il considérait presque comme sa mère adoptive ... Mais la rousse n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus sur l'étrange comportement de son père, car celui-ci reprenait déjà la parole :

\- Je pense que ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit de parler de ÇA, répliqua-t-il sans quitter la grand-mère des yeux. De plus je crois que Teddy a quelque chose à nous dire.

Celui-ci se leva alors, et se racla la gorge.

\- Hum hum. Oui en effet. Merci Har...

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un cri strident, et un raclement de chaise. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Molly qui venait de se lever. La fillette était maintenant debout devant sa chaise, et pointait du doigt un Teddy qui avait la même tête que quand une heure plus tôt, l'autre Molly l'avait interrompu tout aussi brusquement.

\- C'est toi !, s'écria triomphalement la petite fille. C'est toi l'invité surprise !

Elle profita du silence surpris qui s'en suivit pour regarder autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle eu prit conscience que toutes les têtes tournées vers elle affichaient un sourire amusé, elle baissa son doigt, et rougit de plus belle.

\- Ex ... excusez moi ..., bredouilla-t-elle avant de se rasseoir.

\- Heu ... Oui ... Oui c'est ça ..., essaya de reprendre Teddy. Oui c'est ça l'invité surprise ... Heu ... Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Ha oui c'est ça ! Donc je disais : Vous devez tous être assez étonnés de me voir. Je sais que cela fait quatre ans que je ne suis pas revenu ici, mais si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer deux nouvelles. Premièrement, comme Harry le sait déjà, commença-t-il en adressant un sourire parrain, j'ai été reçu à mon examen d'auror.

Il fut longuement applaudit par l'assemblait.

\- Mention excellent, précisa Harry quand le silence fut revenue.

Les applaudissement reprirent de plus belle, mais il les fit taire d'un geste de la main.  
\- Attendez, attendez ! Il n'a pas fini ! Et cette fois je n'en sait pas plus que vous !

Les têtes se tournèrent avidement vers Teddy.

\- Heu ..., balbutia celui-ci en se passant a main dans les cheveux. Oui ... Donc pour la deuxième nouvelle, enfin, elle ne me concerne pas seulement moi ... Donc ... Victoire si tu voudrais bien ...

Lily tourna la tête vers la plus âgée de ses cousines. Elle s'était levée, et se dirigeait vers son petit ami d'une démarche presque aérienne. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant volaient derrière elle, bien qu'il n'y eut pas une once de vent. Elle affichait son plus beau sourire qui découvrait presque entièrement ses dents parfaitement blanches, et avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Après tout, elle était, tout comme sa mère, en partie vélanne. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que la plupart des hommes présent dans le jardin, affichent un air totalement hébété. Teddy le premier d'ailleurs, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Lily.

Quand elle l'eut rejoint, il reprit vite ses esprits, et la prit par la main.

\- Donc comme je le disais, commença-t-il, cette nouvelle nous concerne tout les deux. Victoire et moi. Donc ... Enfin je ... Nous ...

Il semblait chercher ses mots, et sa détresse toucha Lily. Finalement, ce fut Victoire qui prit les choses en mains.

\- Nous allons nous marier !, conclut-elle.

Le choc provoqué par l'annonce, laissa tout le monde sans voix. Aussi, pendant plus d'une minute, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Ce fut Molly qui brisa le silence en fondant en larmes.

\- Mamie !, s'exclama Victoire en se précipitant vers elle. Voyons il ne faut pas pleurer !

\- Excuses-moi ..., parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Je suis vraiment ... Désolée ... C'est ... C'est trop d'émotions ... D'un coup ...

Victoire la prit dans ses bras, et Lily vit que des larmes de joie coulaient également sur les joues de sa cousine.

Peu à peu, l'assemblée sortie de sa léthargie, et ce qui n'était au départ que de modestes applaudissements, se transformèrent vite en véritable ovation.

Quand tout le monde se fût rassis, que les applaudissements eurent cessés, et que les futurs mariés eurent fini la séance très prolongée des baisers, Molly partie vers la cuisine, accompagnée de Hermione, Fleur, et Ginny. Elles en revinrent toutes les quatre, cinq minutes plus tard, avec un véritable festin qu'elles faisaient léviter devant elles.

Tout était absolument délicieux. Sa grand-mère s'était vraiment surpassée pensa Lily tandis qu'elle reprenait pour la troisième fois du rôti de boeuf. Autour d'elle les conversations fusaient. James, Albus, Louis, et Scorpius parlaient avec animation du Photon5000, le tout nouveau balais de course qui venait de sortir. Les jumeaux, Roxanne et Fred riaient de bon coeur devant la petite Molly, qui avait, soit disant perdu son nez. Même Lucy et Dominique semblaient en grande discussion sur les effets miraculeux des filtres d'amours, sous les regards inquiets de leurs pères. Tout était bien.

\- Lily, dit soudain une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en se retournant.

C'était Rose. Rose, sa cousine, sa meilleure amie et sa confidente. Âgée de deux ans de plus qu'elle, elle était également son modèle. Belle, intelligente, sure d'elle ... Mais en cet instant, c'était plutôt une Rose apeurée, mal alaise et rougissante qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Je pourrais te parler deux minutes ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pas ici, répondit-elle en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

\- Bon d'accord, répondit Lily de plus en plus interloqué par le comportement de sa cousine. Mais dans ce cas où est-ce que tu ...

\- Suis moi, la coupa-t-elle en l'emmenant un peu plus loin. Ce banc sera parfait.

Elle s'assirent toutes deux, et Lily se tourna vers sa cousine. Son regard était fuyant, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'ordinaire, Rose était une jeune fille forte, assurée, mature, et surtout une personne dotée d'un fort caractère qui ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Que lui prenait-il ? La rousse aurait bien aimé le savoir ...

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle enfin après quelques secondes de silence.

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de détourner la tête, rougissant encore un peu plus. Le comportement de sa cousine commençait à agacer Lily, mais elle n'en dit rien. Toutes ces nuits sans dormir avaient fini par la fatiguer, et elle ne se sentait pas la force de s'énerver contre qui que ce sois. Surtout pas contre Rose d'ailleurs, avec qui elle ne s'était jamais disputée. Elle attendit donc patiemment que sa cousine daigne prendre la parole.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit tout de même par dire :

\- Lily, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ...

\- Commence par me regarder, lui répondit-elle doucement.

Rose tourna lentement la tête vers sa cousine, avant de continuer d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je ... je crois que je suis amoureuse ...

Lily sentit aussitôt le poids qui lui tenaillait l'estomac se desserrer. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait crut que sa cousine en avait après elle, mais non, elle était juste amoureuse ! Amoureuse, oui, mais amoureuse de qui ? D'un garçon de Poudlard, sans doutes ! La curiosité prenant bientôt le dessus, Lily s'empressa de demander :

\- Amoureuse ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Et c'est ça qui te mets dans un état pareil ? Mais dis moi, c'est qui ? Allez dis moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir !

Devant l'enthousiasme de sa cousine, Rose reprit quelques couleurs, et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Lily comprit que son amie ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi bien.

\- De Scorpius Malefoy !, déclara-t-elle. Tu sais le copain d'Albus !

Lily eut soudain l'impression d'avoir du plomb au creux de l'estomac.

\- Ah oui ?, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus rude qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

\- Oui !, répondit joyeusement Rose qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué de la dureté de sa cousine. C'est le plus beau garçon de Poudlard ! Toutes les filles lui courent après, et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il m'aime bien !

La jeune fille avait l'air aux anges, mais malgré tous ses efforts, Lily ne parvenait pas à se réjouir pour elle. « C'est mon pire ennemi, pensa-t-elle comme pour se rassurer. C'est normal que je ne sois pas heureuse à l'idée que Rose sois amoureuse de lui. Je n'aime pas ce garçon, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui fasse de mal. C'est ça et rien de plus. »

\- Alors ?, demanda Rose en la sortant de sa rêverie. Tu ne dis rien. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

\- Heu ..., bredouilla Lily ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par sa grand mère qui les appelait à l'autre bout du jardin, la dispensant de toute réponse.

\- Lily, Rose ! Venez un peu par ici ! On ne va pas tarder à servir le dessert !

Profitant de l'occasion, Lily prit la main de sa cousine, et l'emmena jusqu'à la table, où le brouhaha ambiant empêchait toute discussion. Rose fit mine de bouder pendant quelques minutes, mais quand la petite Molly prit ses pieds dans la nappe, et s'étala sur le sol, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon coeur avec les autres. Lily fut soulagée de voir que même amoureuse, Rose restait toujours la même jeune fille drôle et épanouie. Et surtout elle était soulagée de voir qu'elle restait sa meilleure amie.


	3. Chapitre 3 Un anniversaire explosif

**Re-salut ! ;) **

**Etant donné que je pars en vacances demain, je vous poste la suite de ma fic (ce n'est que le début, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant), en espérant qu'à mon retour, j'ai quelques petites reviews ^^ (j'me sens seule :'( ) **

**Alors bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre III**

_**Un anniversaire explosif**_

Quand Lily s'était réveillé au matin de cette journée de juillet, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que celle-ci lui réserve autant de surprises ! Tout d'abord, son parrain était réapparue après quatre ans d'absence, pour déclarer qu'il avait enfin terminé ses études. Ensuite, il avait fait l'annonce de son mariage avec la cousine Victoire. Enfin, Rose lui avait avouée qu'elle était amoureuse de son pire ennemi, Scorpius Malefoy. Celui-même, qui était venu passer la journée au Terrier. Que lui réservait donc encore cette journée pleine de surprises ?

« Joy-eux a-nni-ver-saire ! Joy-eux a-nni-ver-saire ! Joy-eux a-nni-ver-saire Lily ! Joy-eux a-nni-ver-sai-re ! »

La jeune fille sursauta, et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir son parrain et son père poser une énorme pièce montée sur la table. En regardant celle-ci de plus près, elle y vit inscrit en glaçage « Lily onze ans »

La rousse sentie son estomac se retourner. C'était son anniversaire ... Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ! Cela la tourmentait depuis plus d'une semaine, au point de ne plus en dormir, et il lui suffisait d'une journée un peu mouvementée pour l'oublier !

La jeune fille sentie soudain une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle fronça les sourcils, déconcertée, et l'essuya d'un revers de main. Elle ramena celle-ci devant son visage, et la fixa, l'air interdit. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une larme de joie, de tristesse, ou de fureur, mais c'était une larme. Une larme qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré à aucun de ses anniversaires ... Oui, décidément cette journée était spéciale !

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, la tête penchée sur sa manche, le regard dans le vague et le visage éteins. Au bout d'un petit moment, un raclement de gorge la sortie de sa léthargie.

\- Hum hum ... Euh ... Lily ? Ça va ?

La jeune fille releva la tête. C'était sa mère. Elle était assise à sa gauche, et avait une expression soucieuse sur le visage. En regardant autour d'elle, Lily s'aperçut qu'il en était de même pour le reste de l'attablée.

La rousse essaya de reprendre contenance, en maudissant intérieurement sa propre bêtise. Elle réussit finalement à afficher un sourire, qui bien que peu convainquant, en rassura plus d'un. Sa mère garda néanmoins sa mine inquiète, mais elle n'ajouta pas un mot.

Ce fut une fois de plus la grand mère qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Alors qui veut un bout de gâteau ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre le plus joyeux possible.

Bientôt, les conversations reprirent, et personne ne sembla plus se soucier de l'état de Lily. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille, qui était à présent plongée dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette réaction ? Oui, elle avait oublié son anniversaire. Et alors ? Ce n'était tout de même pas un drame ! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle aurai dut être heureuse ... Elle avait enfin onze ans !

Quand tout le monde eu mangé du gâteau jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en avaler une miette, la grand-mère se leva.

\- Les cadeaux maintenant !, s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'assemblée fut parcourue d'un murmure d'approbation, et tout le monde se leva de table pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets enrubannés.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lily. L'un des avantages à avoir une famille aussi nombreuse que la sienne, c'était que aussi bien à Noël qu'à ses anniversaires, elle recevait une véritable montagne de cadeaux.

La jeune fille attrapa celui qui se trouvait juste devant elle, et en déchira le papier. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire la carte pour savoir de qui venait ce cadeau. En effet, il n'y avait que la tante Hermione pour lui offrir l'intégrale de ''l'histoire moderne de Poudlard'' ! Livre qu'elle avait elle même réécrit et revisité !

Après avoir ouvert le cadeau de ses grands parents, (une magnifique broche en or) et celui de l'oncle Bill (une superbe plume de paon), le regard de Lily se posa sur un petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier kraft de couleur rose. Elle le prit, et sorti de la petite boîte un pendentif en forme de gouttelette. Avant que la jeune fille ait eu le temps de se demander de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, la voix de Rose s'éleva derrière elle.

\- Ça c'est mon cadeau, s'écria-t-elle. C'est une idée que j'ai eu en lisant ''la magie des souvenirs''. Moi aussi j'en ai un, dit elle en sortant de sa poche le double du collier que tenait Lily. C'est un peu comme ce que les moldus appellent un collier d'amitié. A la différence que ma mère a ensorcelé ceux-là. Dans la petite goutte, il faut mettre une larme de joie versée en pensant à nous deux. Comme ça, on sera toujours liée l'une à l'autre.

Lily resta sans voix. C'était sans nul doute possible le plus beau cadeau qu'elle avait reçut ce jour là. Elle sentait les larmes lui venir à nouveau aux yeux, mais elle les ravala vite et adressa un sourire radieux à sa cousine, qui le lui rendit.

La rousse prit ensuite un autre paquet. Celui-ci lui venait de l'oncle Georges. Sur un petit carton, on pouvait lire la note :

« En espérant que tu suives nos traces ! ».

Lily eu un léger sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi son oncle parlait toujours de lui au pluriel. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui poser la question, quelqu'un se chargeait de détourner la conversation.

Elle enleva l'emballage, et découvrit une grande boîte portant la mention :

« Dix boîtes à Flemmes. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour passer une bonne année ! »

La jeune fille ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais connaissant son oncle, elle s'attendait au pire !

Elle posa la boîte à côté d'elle en adressant un large sourire à son oncle, et s'intéressa à un paquet rectangulaire posé un peu plus loin. Celui-ci n'était pas signé, mais portait une petite inscription griffonnée à la va-vite sur un bout de papier :

« On ne va tout de même pas se quitter si vite ! »

Lily haussa un sourcil, sceptique, et déchira l'emballage. Ce qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur la rendit encore plus dubitative. C'était un grand volume à la reliure noire, intitulé « La métamorphose et ses dérivés ». Qui avait bien put lui offrir ça ? Généralement, il n'y avait que la tante Hermione pour lui acheter des livres, mais elle avait déjà ouvert son cadeau. De plus, ce livre ressemblait plus à un manuel, et elle n'avait pas encore reçut sa liste de fournitures ! Malgré toutes ces questions, Lily décida de mettre le livre de côté pour l'instant, mais se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Il ne restait à présent plus qu'un cadeau sur la table. « Il aurait dut en rester deux, pensa Lily. Celui de papa et maman, et celui de l'oncle Percy »

Comme si il avait put lire dans ses pensées, Percy se leva alors. Il se racla la gorge, et redressa sa cravate, dans une attitude solennelle. Lily soupira. Cela annonçait généralement un des très longs et très ennuyeux discours dont il avait le secret.

-Hum hum. Lily. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu as remarqué l'absence de mon cadeau à cette table. Je crois également te devoir pour cela quelques explications. Je pense en effet que la politesse la plus élémentaire demanderai que j'éclaircisse cette situation, qui est, disons le, quelques peu ambigu. Je te demanderai par ailleurs de ne pas croire que j'ai omis de t'acheter un cadeau. Cela est bien entendu complètement faux. Mais mon présent est ... Comment dire ... Quelques peu particulier, et je préférerai te l'offrir dans des conditions un peu plus ... adaptées.

Je te demanderai donc de bien vouloir attendre le jour de ton entrée à Poudlard pour que je puisse te l'offrir dans les meilleures conditions, et surtout loin des regards un peu trop curieux.

Son regard alla se poser sur Albus et James qui le regardaient avec une expression de défi, puis sur Lily qui avait l'air un peu désarçonnée. Il la fixa avec une intensité grandissante, et ne baissa les yeux que lorsqu'elle eu marmonné un tout petit « Oui, sans problèmes ». Il se rassit avec une expression de satisfaction sur le visage, et ne dit plus un mot.

Lily tourna alors la tête vers son père, prête à échanger avec lui un des regards exaspérés que leur inspiraient généralement les discours de l'oncle Percy, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il avait plutôt l'air inquiet.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais décida de recentrer son attention sur le dernier cadeau restant , qui était en toute logique celui de ses parents.

Elle le prit, et le plaça devant elle. Il était enveloppé d'un joli papier bleu nuit, mais ne comportait ni inscriptions, ni signature. Elle retira l'emballage, et découvrit une grande boîte de carton. Elle souleva le couvercle, mais ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle contenait. En regardant de plus près, elle vit un tout petit tube de vers contenant une poudre de couleur rougeâtre. Sur la fiole, il y avait une petite étiquette. Lily plissa les yeux, et réussit à lire l'inscription « ouvrez moi ». Sans réfléchir, elle fit sauter le bouchon. Presque immédiatement après, il y eu un grand bruit, et une explosion. Lily se mit à tousser et à suffoquer. Elle sentait son visage se réchauffer, puis se refroidir, et enfin enfler.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sans grand succès. Autour d'elle, elle entendait à peine sa mère s'offusquer, plusieurs personnes étouffer des rires, et d'autres s'esclaffer ouvertement.

Quand les rires se turent, Lily entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et faire sauter le bouchon de ce qui était sûrement une autre fiole. Elle sentit alors pour la deuxième fois son visage se réchauffer, se refroidir, et enfin désenfler.

Avant même qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva devant elle et la figea sur place.

\- Ça c'était mon cadeau.

Lily fut soudain prise d'une envie irrésistible d'écraser son poing sur la figure de quelqu'un, mais malheureusement pour elle, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Scorpius avait déjà prit la précaution de reculer de quelques pas. Un sourire goguenard s'étalait sur son visage, et il la dévisageait, l'air très content de lui.

\- De la poudre cuisante, précisa-t-il. Je pensais que te déformer un peu le visage le rendrait peut être un peu plus agréable, mais apparemment tu es un cas désespéré Potter !

Autour d'eux, les invités regardaient la scène, impuissants et amusés.

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour. Avant que quiconque ait put réagir, elle s'était ruée sur le blond, et l'avait poussé de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci était tombé à terre, mais au grand agacement de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas quitté son sourire. Elle sentait ses veines palpiter sous l'effet de la colère. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa la baguette de James posée sur la table, et la pointa sur Scorpius. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?, s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'es même jamais allée à Poudlard ! Tu n'as jamais jeté de sort de ta vie !

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois !, cracha Lily.

\- Lily !, s'écria Albus à moitié mort de rire. C'est bon il a dit ça pour rire ! Et puis tu n'es pas non plus un prix de beauté !

La jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas quitté Scorpius des yeux se tourna aussitôt vers son frère et lui jeta un regard assassin. Le blond profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se relever à toute vitesse et immobiliser son agresseuse. Prise par surprise, Lily se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais Scorpius était plus fort qu'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de s'agiter, et Albus s'approcha d'elle pour lui arracher des mains la baguette qu'elle tenait encore fermement. Il la tendit avec un grand sourire à son propriétaire, mais celui-ci ne souriait plus du tout. Il regardait Scorpius, le regard noir, et gronda :

\- Lâches ma sœur Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ?, s'étonna celui-ci. Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom ?

\- Depuis que tu serre ma soeur contre toi !, cracha James dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Mais je la serre pas du tout contre moi !, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Lâches la !

Avec une moue, Scorpius relâcha la rousse. Celle-ci se retourna aussi tôt, et lui mit une grande gifle. Puis, sans attendre sa réaction, elle lui tourna le dos, et s'éloigna avec toute la dignité dont elle était

encore capable les cheveux en batailles, et les vêtements froissés. Tout le monde éclata de rire, à l'exception de Ginny qui s'écria d'un ton courroucé :

\- Lily voyons !

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'approcha de sa cousine Rose et lui attrapa le bras. Puis, sans lui demander son avis, elle l'emmena jusqu'à un banc où elles s'assirent toutes deux. Roses regarda sa cousine d'un air réprobateur pendant quelques instants, mais au bout d'une minute, elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu sait Rosie, ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse de lui que je n'ai pas le droit de le gifler quand il le mérite !

\- Peut-être, mais tu y es quand même allé un peu fort !, fit-elle remarqué.

\- Lui aussi !, protesta la rousse.

\- C'est vrai que la poudre cuisante, je n'y aurai pas pensé moi même !, s'exclama Rose en pouffant de rire.

\- Oui c'est vrai que c'était plutôt bien trouvé, admis la jeune fille en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais c'est pas une raison ...

\- Oh arrêtes ! Et puis tu n'es pas aussi susceptible d'habitude !

Lily resta silencieuse et prit sa mine boudeuse. Elle n'avait pas tort. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'énervait pour une boutade de ce type. Généralement, elle laissait faire en riant avec les autres, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas put résister à son envie de riposter. Était-ce à cause de Scorpius ? Peut-être ...

Après quelques instants de silence tendu, Lily demanda d'une petite voix amusée :

\- J'étais vraiment défigurée ?

\- T'as même pas idée !


	4. Chapitre 4 La lettre

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Je pars en vacances pour 2 semaines, donc en rentrant, je vous posterai surment le chapitre 7 :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre IV**

_**La lettre**_

Lily espérait qu'il n'en finirait jamais de ce beau soleil, de ces fous rires, de ces matchs de Quiddich … Mais cela passait si vite, que sans que la rousse n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le mois de juillet avait déjà filé ! Le moi d'août était donc arrivé, amenant avec lui une chaleur plus pesante et plus insupportable encore.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et jeta, pour la vingtième fois au moins, un regard vain vers son réveil. Déçue, elle poussa un long soupir, et referma les paupières. Il n'était que six heures du matin, et encore trop tôt pour que se lever. Contrariée, la jeune fille remua légèrement dans ses draps imbibés de sueur, dans l'espoir vain d'y trouver un peu de fraîcheur, puis s'immobilisa de nouveau et rouvrit les yeux.

Autour d'elle, la chambre minuscule dont elle avait héritée, n'aurait pas put être plus encombrée. Des chaussettes jonchaient au sol, abandonnées depuis plusieurs semaines, comme parsemées ici et là dans un fouillis tel qu'il était difficile de poser le pied au sol sans trébucher. Des piles de livres, de bandes dessinés et de journaux dont on voyait remuer avec animation les images traînaient dans tous les coins de la pièce, et le minuscule bureau qu'on avait réussi à coincer entre deux armoires était si encombré, qu'on en distinguait à peine le bois. A travers les rideaux d'une petite fenêtre encastrée dans un mur de briques, on pouvait voir filtrer les premières lueurs du jour. Un des rayons venait éclairer la quatrième de couverture d'un des nombreux volumes amoncelés sur le bureau. Sur un fond de couleur pourpre, on y voyait une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux en broussaille, serrant contre elle un petit livre rouge. Elle affichait un large sourire, et adressait des signes de la mains à des interlocuteurs invisibles. Sous la photo, on pouvait lire la note « Hermione Weasley-Granger, auteur de ''L'histoire moderne de Poudlard'' ».

Lily remua à nouveau dans son lit. Ses draps lui collaient à la peau, et elle se sentait fiévreuse. Dans un accès de colère, elle arracha les couvertures de sa couche, et les jeta à travers la pièce, accentuant encore un peu plus le bazar ambiant. Mais même comme ça, la jeune n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver l'air plus frais. A bout, elle décida de se lever et probablement pour la première fois, d'aller préparer elle même son petit déjeuné. Elle sortie donc de son lit, attrapa au passage son ''Histoire moderne de Poudlard'' et entreprit de descendre les nombreux escaliers qui la séparaient de la cuisine.

Quand elle fut arrivée au pallier du deuxième étage, la jeune fille se prit les pieds dans un tapis, et dévala les derniers escaliers beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Beuglant encore contre les vieilles carpettes usagées et les marches beaucoup trop durs pour sa pauvre tête, la rousse se remit péniblement debout. Quand elle fut à nouveau sur ses deux pieds, elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Depuis onze ans qu'elle venait passer ses vacances dans cette maison, cette pièce n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours la même petite cuisine douillette dans laquelle elle avait fait ses premiers pas. Dans le fond de la pièce, on voyait une grande cheminée sur laquelle était posé une petite boîte contenant de la poudre de cheminette. Juste à coté étaient entreposés de nombreux livres ménagés, dont l'auteur était totalement inconnu à quiconque d'autre que la grand mère de Lily, qui lui vouait un véritable culte - quelques chose comme Guldenrol Lochtare -. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenaient les fourneaux. Bien que très ancien et très sales, il s'en dégageait généralement de bonnes odeurs de cuisines qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Enfin, trônait au centre de la pièce une table de bois brut entourée de plusieurs chaises tout aussi rudimentaires. Lily se dirigea vers celle-ci et y posa son livre qu'elle tenait encore fermement, malgré sa chute, et partit préparer ses pancakes.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, son petit déjeuné était prêt. Lily, quant à elle, était échevelée. Elle avait un peu de pâte à pancakes au bout du nez, et sa crinière rousse, très semblable à celle de sa mère, était parsemée de farine. Elle était malgré tout assez contente d'elle, et affichait un large sourire. Elle posa une assiette pleine de pancakes sur la table, s'y assit, et en déchira un à pleines dents. Une minute plus tard, elle en prit un deuxième, se versa un verre de jus de citrouille, et ouvrit ''L'histoire moderne de Poudlard'' devant elle. Depuis qu'on lui avait offert ce livre le jour de son anniversaire, elle prenait grand plaisir à s'y plonger et à s'y replonger sans cesse, comme pour s'imprégner des moindres petits détails qui pouvaient la rapprocher de l'école légendaire qui la fascinait tant.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Lily lisait, ou peut être même une heure - elle même n'en avait aucune idée, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ce livre - quand la jeune fille fut soudain ramenée à la réalité par un claquement sec au carreau. Lily releva la tête, et vit Bubo, le hibou de ses grands parents, qui donnait des coup de bec sur la vitre, le courrier accroché à l'une de ses pattes. Irritée de devoir interrompre sa lecture pour le volatile, la rousse se leva d'un bond, se dirigea furieusement vers la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque pour laisser entrer le hibou. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, celui-ci alla se poser sur la table, en renversant au passage le pichet de jus de citrouille, et en prenant bien soin de piétiner le pancake que la jeune fille venait d'entamer. Lily jeta un regard noir au hibou. Celui-ci la détestait depuis le premier jour, et aimait à le lui rappeler de temps à autres. Le jour de leur rencontre, Lily avait à peine cinq ans. Elle avait alors tenté de l'attraper pour lui arracher les plumes une à une, et le volatile devait en garder un souvenir cuisant, car depuis, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui être le plus désagréable possible.

Bubo était à présent posé bien droit sur la table, et tendait la patte comme si de rien n'était. Lily s'avança vers lui à pas feutrés, comme si elle avait peur qu'il bondisse tout à coup sur elle pour l'attaquer, et détacha précautionneusement les lettres de sa patte. Immédiatement après, le hibou s'envola, et alla se percher en haut d'une armoire. Lily lui jeta un dernier regard méfiant, puis recentra son attention sur le courrier qu'elle tenait encore à la main. Il y avait l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier, quelques prospectus sur les soldes du rayon chaudron, l'hebdomadaire de recettes de sa grand-mère … en somme rien de bien intéressant. Elle s'apprêtait à poser la pile sur la table pour se replonger dans son livre, lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit bout d'enveloppe parcheminée qui dépassait du lot. Le rythme de son cœur accéléra soudainement. Osant à peine y croire, elle l'attrapa d'une main tremblante. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle l'eut sous les yeux, qu'elle put admettre que ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était bel et bien une lettre de Poudlard. Le sceau, l'insigne … Tout était là. La rousse posa la lettre sur la table, et attrapa d'un geste vif le paquet de courrier restant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en avait trouvé cinq autres.

Ne se préoccupant plus de l'heure, Lily courut jusqu'à l'escalier, et sonna la cloche. Une minute plus tard, toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine qui paraissait encore plus minuscule qu'à l'ordinaire avec ces vingt-six personnes entassées à l'intérieur. Tout le monde avait l'air très fatigué, et passablement irrité d'avoir été si brusquement tiré du lit. N'y accordant aucune importance, Lily s'écria d'un ton où perçait son excitation :

\- Elles sont arrivées !

Un silence étonné tenue lieu de toute réponse. Ce fut Ginny qui le rompit en demandant :

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Lily ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Mais les lettres ! Les lettres de Poudlard !, s'exclama la rousse, exaspérée par leur lenteur d'esprit.

Un large sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Hugo, tandis que tous les autres fronçaient les sourcils.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous a réveillés ?, s'époumona James, incrédule.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle, ce qui eu pour effet de donner au jeune garçon un air suffisance, proche de la condescendance.

\- Euh … Oui …, balbutia Lily sans comprendre leur contrariété.

\- Et bien moi je retourne me coucher !, lança furieusement James en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Il fut suivit par une vingtaine de personnes, dans un grondement de protestations, et bientôt il ne resta plus dans la pièce que Lily et Hugo qui avaient tout deux l'air surexcités, les grands parents, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, et … Ron qui essayait de remonter discrètement l'escalier, dans l'espoir vain de retourner se coucher sans s'attirer les foudres de sa femme.

\- Ron !, s'écria celle-ci, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Il peut très bien l'ouvrir tout seul sa lettre ! Il n'a pas besoin de moi !

Hermione lui lança un regard plein de reproche, et résolut, Ron descendit à contre cœur les marches qu'il venait de gravir, en marmonnant pour lui même quelques vaines paroles incompréhensibles et indignées.

Lorsqu'il eu rejoint les autres au milieu de la pièce, Lily et Hugo avaient déjà ouvert leur lettre, et les lisaient silencieusement, des étoiles pleins les yeux, sous le regard attendrit de leurs parents et grands-parents.

Lily osait à peine y croire. Elle tenait entre ses mains le document qui certifiait son inscription à Poudlard. Celui qui certifiait par la même qu'elle n'était pas une cracmole. Et celui même, pensa-t-elle furtivement, qui certifiait qu'elle reverrait bientôt Scorpius. A cette pensée, la rousse sentie ses joues s'empourprer, et un étrange sentiment de culpabilité l'envahie. Pour dissimuler son trouble, la jeune fille se replongea dans la lecture de sa lettre qu'elle avait pourtant déjà parcourue de nombreuses fois.

_Chère_ _Miss_ _Potter, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisie pour suivre vos études dans le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous munir pour cette date des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité dont vous trouverez la liste devrez également vous présenter sur le quai 9__3/4 __de la gare King's Cross, à onze heures précises ce même jour._

_Veillez croire chère Miss Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Neville Londubat,_

_Directeur Adjoint _

Lily sentie alors plus qu'elle ne vit, son père se pencher au dessus de son épaule. Après quelques secondes de lecture silencieuse, il se redressa brusquement, se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et s'exclama d'une voix un peu amusée :

\- Ron ! Devines qui a été promue au poste de directeur adjoint cette année ?

Celui-ci laissa échapper un long bâillement avant répondre d'une voix toujours aussi ensommeillée :

\- Aucunes idée … Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire de toute façon, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

Nullement affecté par la mauvaise humeur de son ami, Harry lança théâtralement :

\- Nevilles !

\- C'est vrai ?, s'écrièrent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix.

\- Oui ! C'est marqué juste là !, assura Harry avec un large sourire.

Ginny se tourna vers Hugo, lui arracha sa lettre des mains, et se mit à la lire à toute vitesse.

\- C'est pourtant vrai !, souffla-t-elle.

\- Qui l'eut crut !, lança Hermione d'une voix un peu amusée. Nevilles directeur adjoint … Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant, remarqua Lily. Nevilles est quelqu'un de très bien, et d'après ce que m'a dit Rose, c'est un très bon prof !

\- C'est normal que tu dises ça, répondit Ron, que la nouvelle semblait avoir quelques peu réveillé. Tu ne le connais pas comme nous.

\- Non pas que ce soit quelqu'un de méchant, ajouta la grand-mère en réponse aux regard interrogateurs des deux enfants. Nevilles a toujours été quelqu'un de très gentil. Mais au collège, il était … comment dire …

\- Lunatique ?

\- Étourdi ?

\- Distrait ?

\- Tête en l'air ?

\- Mais c'est lui qui a été choisi, et nous sommes tous très contents pour lui, conclut le grand-père avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oui c'est vrai !, approuva Hermione. Ron, tu me rappellera de lui envoyer un hibou pour le féliciter, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

_\- _On a beau dire, le mariage ça change un homme … Je trouve que depuis qu'il a épousé Hannah, il est de plus en plus … responsable …, dit-il avec un air presque dégoûté.

\- Rassure toi Ron, ça n'a pas le même effet sur tous les hommes … , souffla Ginny en échangeant un regard entendu avec Hermione. Il y en a encore des pour oublier leur anniversaire de mariage par exemple !, lança-t-elle en foudroyant Harry du regard. Mais je ne vise personne !, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en échangeant un regard amusé avec sa belle-sœur.

_\- _Il y en a même des qui sont toujours incapables de se souvenir de la date d'anniversaire de leur propre fille !, s'exclama Hermione avec un regard noir pour Ron. Si si je te jure !, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ginny qui avait prit un air faussement étonné.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet, et estimèrent qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, avant que la situation ne dégénère

\- Sinon Lily, je suppose que tu as reçu ta liste de fournitures ?, lança nonchalamment Harry.

La jeune fille plongea la main dans son enveloppe, et en ressorti un long parchemin. Elle l'approcha un peu de la faible source de lumière qui éclairait tant bien que mal la minuscule cuisine, et lut à haute voix :

_**Collège de Poudlard – École de Sorcellerie **_

_Uniforme :_  
_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_  
_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_  
_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_  
_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en __cuir_ de _dragon_ ou autre matière semblable)  
_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_  
_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels :_  
_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_  
_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de _Miranda Fauconnette_  
_Histoire de la magie_, de _Bathilda Tourdesac_  
_Magie théorique_, de _Adalbert Lasornette_  
_La métamorphose et ses dérivés, de Laurent Tedope_  
_L_es plantes magiques les plus courantes_, de __J_ean G. Planté  
_Potions et philtres magiques de base, de __A_grus Beauchaudron  
_L_es créatures fantastiques : les comprendre, s'en occuper_, de Pierre Gerite_  
_Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal, de Damien C. F. Maurintier_

_Fournitures_  
_1 __baguette magique_  
_1 __chaudron_ (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_  
_1 télescope_  
_1 balance en cuivre_  
_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un __hibou_ OU un _chat_ OU un _crapaud_.

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE __BALAI_.

\- Très bien, murmura la grand-mère, plus pour elle même que pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais si toutes les listes sont aussi chargées que celle-ci, il nous faudra au moins une demi-journée sur le Chemin de Traverses pour tout acheter ... Nous irons cette après-midi, décida-t-elle en élevant un peu la voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Cela convient à tous ?

Lily et les autres acquiescèrent, et peu à peu la famille se dispersa, chacun retournant à ses occupations (ou plus précisément à son lit!).

Lily, quant à elle, remonta dans sa chambre pour lire au calme. Tandis qu'elle montait les marches, elle se réjouissait de la journée qu'elle allait passer. La promesse d'une après-midi entière sur le Chemin de Traverses, on n'en a pas tous les jours non ?


	5. Chapitre 5 Le Chemin de Traverses

**Chapitre V**

_**Le Chemin de Traverses**_

La nouvelle de la sortie de l'après-midi s'était répandue si vite, qu'à tout juste onze heure du matin, il ne se trouvait plus une seule personne qui ne soit pas au courant. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas suscité grand enthousiasme chez les plus grand qui commençaient à se lasser d'aller chaque année sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais les plus jeunes, et tout particulièrement la petite Molly qui allait s'y rendre pour la première fois, étaient surexcités !

Lily quant à elle ne tenait plus en place ! Vers dix heure et demi du matin, elle était descendue dans la cuisine, où elle avait trouvé sa grand-mère occupée à préparer le repas en écoutant la radio à ondes magiques. Elle avait tout d'abord essayé de l'aider, mais s'était vite rendue compte que dans son état d'excitation, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en abstienne … Elle s'était alors assise sur une des chaise de bois brut de la cuisine, et cela faisait presque une demi heure qu'elle tournait en rond incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards impatients à l'horloge de la cuisine, avant de se souvenir que celle-ci ne donnait même pas l'heure. Elle se renfrognait alors encore un peu plus, et ruminait de plus bel. Pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune fille , le temps semblait s'écouler deux fois plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée !

Mais au bout d'une heure passée ainsi, sa grand-mère, exaspérée, et lassée de l'entendre ainsi se plaindre posa sa baguette sur un plan de travail, se tourna vers Lily, et posa les mains sur les hanches avant de s'écrier :

\- Bon Lily ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?!

La jeune fille sursauta, et s'arrêta alors en plein milieu de la petite cuisine encombrée. Surprise, elle lança un regard interrogateurs à sa grand-mère.

\- Sort ! Va dans le jardin ! Occupe-toi ! Mais ne reste pas plantée là à attendre que le temps passe ! Tiens, tu n'as qu'à aller dégnomer le jardin ! Ça t'occupera !

Non ?, ajouta-t-elle, un instant plus tard en réponse au regard noir de la jeune fille. Alors je te conseil de vite trouver quelque chose à faire si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge !

Lily resta un instant figée sur place, prête à répliquer, mais elle se ravisa juste à temps, et résignée, se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escalier en marmonnant quelques paroles vaines et incompréhensibles.

Elle en gravit les marches une à une en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver à faire pendant une heure et demi ; et quatre étages et autant d'escaliers plus tard, elle se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre. Hors d'elle, elle donna un coup de pied furieux dans le panneau de bois brut,

traversa la pièce à grands pas en écrasant au passage les piles de linge sale qui lui barraient la route, puis se laissa lascivement tomber sur le lit, et ferma les yeux.

La lumière qui traversait l'unique fenêtre de la chambre pour venir éclairer ses paupières d'un jaune pâle l'apaisait quelques peu … Elle devait se calmer. Il le fallait. C'était toujours dans ces accès de colère que les pires choses arrivaient. Des choses auxquelles la jeune fille ne voulait plus penser. Des événements qu'elle aurait voulu effacer à tout jamais de sa mémoire … Mais elle n'y pouvait rien … Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Lily était fréquemment en proie à ces forts accès de colère, de véritables crises durant lesquelles elle ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était dans ces moments que toute la magie qu'elle accumulait en elle ressortait avec une force et une violence qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Plusieurs fois ses parents l'avaient emmenée à St Mangouste pour diagnostiquer une quelconque pathologie, mais à chaque fois, les médicomages arrivaient à cette même conclusion : cela ne pouvait être dut qu'à un traumatisme, ou un choc magique particulièrement fort lié à sa petite enfance. Et comme toujours quand ils disaient cela, ses parents échangeaient un regard grave, et évitaient de l'amener à St Mangouste pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que ses crises redeviennent absolument incontrôlables.

Mais ce qui torturait le plus la jeune fille, c'était que lorsqu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet avec ses parents, ceux-ci s'arrangeaient toujours pour détourner la conversation, ou lui disaient simplement que c'était une histoire compliquée et qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'embêter avec ça. Et la jeune fille savait bien que lorsqu'ils disaient cela, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de leur arracher ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus. Pourtant elle aurait tellement voulu savoir … Tellement ...

Soudain, la jeune fille qui se sentait sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil agité fut brutalement ramenée à elle par un claquement de porte et des reniflements sonores. La rousse sursauta, et se redressa en faisant grincer le sommier. Devant elle se tenait la petite Molly, le visage trempé, et les yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Bien que soulagée que ce ne soit que sa petite cousine, Lily ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Qu'avait-elle encore à pleurer comme ça ? Mais malgré tout, la jeune fille décida d'essayer de ne pas se montrer trop désagréable. Après tout ce n'était pas la faute de Molly si ses parents ne voulaient rien lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait compatissante.

Molly essuya une grosse larme qui coulait sur sa joue avec un coin du vieux bout de tissue crasseux qu'elle traînait toujours derrière elle – ce qui arracha une grimasse à sa cousine – avant de répondre entre deux sanglots :

\- C'est Albus … il avait promit de … de jouer avec moi aujourd'hui … mais là il dit … il dit dit qu'il a mieux à faire … que de … que de s'occuper d'une mioche !

Ses lèvres se remirent alors à trembler, et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes.

\- Oh ! Pleurs pas ma chérie ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment ! Si tu veux on peut aller le voir toutes les deux !

\- Oh oui s'il te plaît Lily !, s'exclama la petite, un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage encore ruisselant de larmes. S'il te plaît viens avec moi !

Bien sur, la jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller discuter avec son frère de la façon dont il convenait de traiter Molly -d'autant plus qu'elle même était loin d'être exemplaire sur ce point-, mais elle se dit que cela valait toujours mieux que d'attendre le repas allongée sur son lit, avec ses idées noires pour seule compagnie. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle suivit sa cousine jusqu'à la chambre d'Albus.

Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte de bois verni qui la séparait encore de celui-ci, Lily prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à la longue dispute qui allait suivre, et à laquelle elle n'avait absolument pas envie de prendre part, puis l'ouvrit d'un grand geste.

\- Albus, je …

Mais elle fut stoppée net dans son élan, comme paralysée. Devant elle, presque allongé sur le lit, un grand blond la regardait d'un air amusé, et affichait un sourire goguenard. A un mètre de lui Albus était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, l'air septique. La rousse resta figée sur le seuil de la porte, se sentant devenir écarlate, et incapable du moindre mouvement. Lily mit quelques instant à reprendre ses esprits et à prendre conscience qu'elle devait avoir l'air absolument ridicule, plantée là, la bouche ouverte. Elle réussit alors à esquisser un pas en arrière, et en se maudissant intérieurement, elle claqua la porte à en faire trembler les murs.

\- Ben alors tu lui dis rien à Albus ?, demanda la petite Molly en tirant sur un pan du t-shirt de sa cousine, dans une vaine tentative pour la sortir de sa soudaine léthargie.

Voyant que Lily ne réagissait pas, elle se remit à pleurer de plus bel, en frappant des pieds sur le sol.

\- Je veux que tu ailles dire à Albus de …

\- Tais toi !, souffla la jeune fille.

Molly était tellement surprise que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête pendant une de ses crises de larmes qu'elle resta figée un instant, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Stupéfaite.

Ce bref moment suffit à Lily pour entendre les grands éclats de rire provenant de la chambre de son frère. La jeune fille se sentit devenir encore plus écarlate qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Allez viens, on s'en va, glissa-t-elle à sa cousine avant de s'accroupir pour la porter.

\- Mais pourquoi on s'en va ?, demanda la petite.

\- Parce que, répondit simplement Lily.

\- Mais, mais …

\- Chut, souffla la jeune fille. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va jouer toutes les deux. Albus est … occupé.

\- Occupé à quoi ?, s'enquit la fillette.

\- Chut …

Elle s'éloignèrent toutes deux à grands pas, tandis qu'au bout du couloir, les éclats de rire reprenaient de plus bel. Lily accéléra alors le pas, et regagna sa chambre en quelques minutes. Après avoir poussé la porte, elle posa sa cousine à terre, et entreprit de fouiller le bric à brac poussé dans un coin de la pièce pour retrouver son vieux balai-jouet. Une fois qu'elle eu remis la main dessus, elle le tendit à la fillette qui l'enfourcha aussitôt, puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Elle regardait la petite passer et repasser devant elle, volant à un mètre du sol, mais sans trop la voir.

La fillette s'amusait beaucoup, et riait aux éclats, mais Lily l'entendait à peine. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées … Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre de son frère …

Pourquoi fallait-il que Malefoy vienne toujours manger au Terrier ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit devenue le meilleur ami d'Albus ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se rende toujours ridicule lorsqu'il était dans les parages ?

Enfin ça …, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire, ça ne lui était pas exclusivement réservé ! Lily avait le don de se mettre régulièrement dans des situations embarrassantes !

Et puis sans compter que si Rose le voyait, elle aborderait sûrement à nouveau le sujet avec Lily, et que cette fois, elle ne pourrait plus esquiver ! Non … Décidément, la rousse ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter ce Malefoy !

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde se regroupa devant la cheminé de la cuisine. Lily était vraiment impatiente !

Sa mère s'approcha de l'âtre, et pris sur le rebord de la cheminée un petit sac plein à ra-bort d'une fine poudre argentée. Elle en lança une pincée dans les flammes. Dans une sorte de grondement, celles-ci se mirent alors à grandir jusqu'à attendre plus de deux mètres de haut, et prirent une teinte vert émeraude.

\- Alors ? Qui veux y aller en premier ?, demanda Ginny en se tournant vers l'assemblée.

Tout le monde eu un léger mouvement de recul. Apparemment personne n'avait très envie d'être le premier à prendre la poudre de cheminette ! Et Lily les comprenait bien ! Elle même avait toujours détesté les voyages par cheminée !

\- Bon, dans ce cas, reprit Ginny, j'y vais ...

Elle prit une bonne poignée de poudre scintillante, puis tendit le sac à son mari. Elle entra ensuite dans la cheminée, et jeta la poudre de cheminette dans le feu en disant d'une voix forte et distincte : « Chemin de Traverses ! »

Et elle disparue. Ce fut ensuite au tour de James, d'Albus, de Rose, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus dans la pièce que Lily et son père.

\- Toi d'abord ma chérie, dit Harry en la poussant légèrement vers la cheminée.

Lily s'avança et entra d'un pas hésitant dans l'âtre où les flammes dansaient toujours. Celles-ci ne brûlaient pas mais procuraient au contraire une agréable sensation de chaleur. La rousse tendit le bras pour prendre une poignée de poudre dans le sachet que tenait encore son père et la jeta dans le feu en indiquant haut et fort sa destination.

La jeune fille fut alors propulsée à toute vitesse. Elle avait l'impression d'être aspirée par un tourbillon géant. Elle essayait de rester droite, les bras le long du corps, et tentait de ne pas avalait trop de suie. Ah ça il n'y avait pas de doutes, Lily détestait les voyages par cheminée ! Elle se sentait tourner sur elle même, et un grondement assourdissant lui vrillait les oreilles. Les flammes qui dansaient toujours devant ses yeux lui donnaient le tournis, et elle commençait à avoir mal au cœur ... De temps à autres, elle apercevait autour d'elle d'autres âtres de cheminée. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint un nombre tel qu'il lui était devenue impossible de les compter, Lily se sentit ralentir, et se dirigea vers l'un deux, pour enfin atterrir dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.

Soulagée que cet enfer soit enfin terminé, la rousse sortit de l'âtre, encore toute tremblante et couverte de suie, et regarda autour d'elle. Les autres étaient également arrivés. Certains avaient même prie une chaise, et attendaient le reste de la famille en silence. La plupart d'entre eux étaient très pâles et semblaient sur le point de vomir. Apparemment Lily n'était pas la seule à ne pas très bien supportée les voyages par cheminées ...

L'auberge était bondé de monde ! A une table, on pouvait voir deux petites sorcières potelées discutant avec animation de la nouvelle mode sur les chapeaux pointus. A une autre, un homme encagoulé fixait avec insistance un petit groupes de vélanes entourées de tous les autres hommes présents dans la salle. Un peu plus loin, Lily crut même apercevoir quelques harpies. Quant à Tom, le vieux barman, il était comme à son habitude derrière son comptoir, et essayé tant bien que mal d'expliquer à un vampire qu'il n'était plus autorisé à vendre du sang humain.

Quand Harry mit à son tour le pied hors de la cheminée, le groupe se dirigea vers la porte et sortie du pub. Une fois au dehors, ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur le Chemin de Traverses ! Lily y était déjà venue étant petite, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rendue compte à quel point cet endroit était beau ! Devant elle serpentait une rue pavée qui s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue, et autour d'elle s'alignaient diverses boutiques proposant des articles comme des chaudrons, des grimoires, ou encore des balais volants ! La jeune fille n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer dans ces magasins et y dépenser les Gallions qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa petite bourse de cuir !

A côté d'elle, Hugo avait déjà sortit sa liste de fournitures. En regardant autour d'eux, Lily se rendit compte que tous les autres avaient disparu.

\- Où sont-ils tous passés ?, demanda-t-elle à Hugo, intriguée.

\- Roses, James, Albus, et Scorpius sont chez Fleury et Bott. Victoire et Dominique sont parties sont parties s'acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcière. Papa est allé acheter nos chaudrons et nos nécessaires à potions, et Tonton Harry nos télescopes ainsi que nos manuels. Quant aux autres, ils sont tous à la boutique de farces et attrapes de l'oncle Georges.

Il avait dit tout ça sans même relever la tête de sa liste, et Lily s'empressa de sortir la sienne.

\- Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper de l'uniforme et de la baguette magique, c'est bien ça ?, demanda-t-elle après un instant.

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Hugo en rangeant sa propre liste dans sa poche. Par quoi veux tu commencer ?

\- Par l'uniforme ?, proposa la rousse. Ce serait peut être mieux d'attendre nos pères pour aller acheter nos baguettes.

Hugo acquiesça, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers une petite boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-poter pour mages et sorciers ».

Quand Lily et Hugo poussèrent la porte de la boutique, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par une petite femme replète et souriante vêtue d'une élégante robe de sorcière bleue marine La rousse pensa qu'elle devait sûrement être Madame Guipure. A l'autre bout du magasin, la jeune fille aperçu ses deux cousines occupées à comparer des robes, et leur fit un signe de la main. Elle s'apprêter à les rejoindre quand la vendeuse leur demanda :

\- C'est pour Poudlard les enfants ?

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre, elle s'écria :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai tous ce qu'il vous faut ! Allez, suivez moi dans l'arrière boutique, je vais vous faire essayer vos uniformes !

Prise au dépourvu, Lily lança un regard un peu inquiet à Hugo qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et tout deux suivirent la petite sorcière jusqu'au fond du magasin.

L'arrière boutique était encombrée de toute sorte de tissus, de vieilles robes de sorciers démodées qui devaient sûrement être là depuis un bout de temps, de robes d'occasion démodées ou rapiécées, et d'une bonne quantité de ciseaux, d'épingles à nourrices, et d'autres outils de couturières.

Madame Guipure s'empressa d'aller chercher deux tabourets dans un coin de la pièce, et demanda à Lily et Hugo de monter dessus. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite un instant et revint avec plusieurs robes de travail noires qu'elle posa sur un troisième tabouret. Elle en attrapa deux, et demanda aux enfants de les enfiler, avant de commencer à épingler les ourlets pour les mettre à la bonne longueur.

Lily n'était pas très à l'aise, mais en regardant à côté d'elle, elle vit que ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'endurait Hugo ! Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, serrait fort les mâchoires, et sursautait chaque fois que Madame Guipure plantait son épingle dans l'ourlet ! Le tout aurait presque pu être comique si Lily n'avait pas eu pitié de son cousin qui avait une peur bleue des aiguilles !

Lily n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi debout, dans un silence qui aurait presque été oppressant si Madame Guipure n'avait pas fredonné un air de Célestina Moldubec en repiquant l'ourlet. En tout cas, Lily n'était pas mécontente quand au bout d'un long moment, la vendeuse s'écria :

\- Et voilà les enfants, c'est terminé !

Soulagés que ce soit enfin fini, ils sautèrent de leur tabouret, attrapèrent leur uniforme, et s'empressèrent d'aller les payer pour sortir au plus vite de la boutique.

Une fois dehors, Lily éclata de rire.

\- Tu aurais vu ta tête Hugo !, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Oh tu n'était pas mieux !, s'exclama-t-il, piqué au vif.

\- T'énerves pas ! Je disais ça pour rire !

\- Mmm, marmonna-t-il.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, et pour changer de sujet dit :

\- Oh, il est déjà 15h ! On ferait bien de rejoindre nos pères chez le fabricant de baguettes ! Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai hâte d'avoir la mienne !


	6. Chapitre 6 Une jeune fille étonnante

**Chapitre VI**

_**Une jeune fille étonnante ...**_

Quand Lily et Hugo arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous fixé quelques heures plus tôt, leurs pères les attendaient déjà devant la boutique. Ils avaient chacun dans une main un grand chaudron en étain dans lesquels étaient entreposés les manuels et autres fournitures, et dans l'autre un télescope. Ils devaient être là depuis quelques temps déjà, car ils s'étaient tout deux adossés à la façade de pierre du magasin, et semblaient passablement irrités.

Quand il aperçu les deux enfants, Ron se leva d'un bon, et les rejoignit à grands pas.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !, s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait des heures qu'on vous attends !

\- Ron n'exagère pas …, dit Harry qui n'avais pas bougé. On est là que depuis 15 minutes.

\- Oh je n'exagère rien du tout Harry !, s'écria-t-il sans même se retourner. Vous vous êtes perdus en route pour mettre autant de temps ? Ou peut être que vous avez rencontré Merlin en venant jusqu'ici, qui sait ?

\- On a fait ce qu'on a pu papa, se défendit Hugo, essoufflé. On est même venus en courant !

\- En courant ? T'entend ça Harry ? En courant ! Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

Harry, exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel, mais se garda bien de tout commentaire.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit Ron, si vous avez ''couru'' comme tu le prétends, qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu fabriquer chez Madame Guipure pour avoir autant de retard ?

Lily, qui n'avait encore rien dit, bien trop occupée à essayer de reprendre son souffle, se redressa brusquement.

\- Madame Guipure !, s'exclama-t-elle. Parlons en de Madame Guipure !

Harry se leva alors à son tour, et pour couper court à toute discussion, lança nonchalamment :

\- Plus tard. Pour l'instant l'important c'est d'aller acheter vos baguettes magiques. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin pour sa fille, on ferait bien de se dépêcher un peu si vous voulez avoir le temps de passer à la ménagerie magique.

Lily tourna vivement la tête vers son père, et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- A la ménagerie magique ?, s'étonna-t-elle. On va aller m'acheter un animal papa ? Mais … La dernière fois qu'on en avait parlé, tu avait été catégorique ! Tu disais qu'on avait déjà bien trop d'animaux à la maison !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lancer un regard malicieux à sa fille, et de se lever pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la boutique.

Un instant plus tard, il fut rejoint par les trois autres, mais à deux pas du seuil, Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il paraissait lire quelque chose se trouvant juste au dessus de la porte. Une foule de souvenirs semblaient lui revenir en mémoire ... Lily leva la tête, et vit alors ce qui fascinait tant son père. Il s'agissait d'une simple enseigne sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres dorées '' Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C ''. Au bout de quelques instants, Ron toussota, et Harry eu un léger sursaut. Il secoua quelque peu la tête, comme pour en chasser les images du passé, puis, pour se donner une contenance, se tourna vers son ami, et lui dit d'un ton un peu las :

\- Tu sais que le vieux Ollivander a était remplacé par son fils ? Il paraît que ses baguettes sont d'aussi bonne qualité que celles de son père. Bien sur il n'a pas autant d'expérience, mais ...

Sa voix s'éteint dans un murmure. Lily ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son père en cet instant, mais le nom d'Ollivander semblait faire rejaillir en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier …

Ron hésita un instant, puis finit par répondre, l'air un peu inquiet :

\- Oui je sais Harry … On y est allés avec Rose et Albus il y a deux ans.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis bête …

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, l'air déterminé, et dit :

\- Peu importe. Entrons.

Quand les deux enfants eurent franchit la porte, un bruit de clochette retentit jusqu'au fond de la boutique. L'endroit était minuscule, et à première vue, vide. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était très différente de celle des autres échoppes ... Elle semblait receler quelque chose d'un peu ...mystérieux... Harry et Ron entrèrent à leur tour, et attrapèrent deux chaises de bois brut, surmontée de petits coussins au tissu râpé. Ils s'y assirent, et posèrent à côté d'eux les fournitures qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Lily et Hugo, quant à eux, étaient restés debout. Ils s'étaient plantés devant le comptoir, et ouvraient de grands yeux émerveillés. La jeune fille n'était jamais venue chez le fabricant de baguette au par avant, et elle était certaine que son cousin non plus. Autour d'eux s'alignaient des centaines et des centaines de longues et fines boîtes qui contenaient -Lily en était sure- des milliers de baguettes magiques. Celles-ci s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond, et au fil des années, une fine couche de poussière s'y était amassée. La rousse était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le fabricant de baguettes qui venait de surgir d'entre les colonnes de boîtes.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, dit-il d'une voix douce et calme.

Lily et Hugo sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. C'était un homme assez grand, un peu maigre ; le genre d'homme que l'on ne peut pas vraiment décrire tant il semble distant, indéchiffrable … Plongé dans son monde en quelques sortes. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que l'on pouvait dire de cet homme, c'est qu'il avait les yeux de son père. Des yeux profonds, d'une couleur aussi indéfinissable, aussi indescriptible que l'homme lui-même. En un mot, les yeux de Mr Ollivander. Lily connaissait bien l'ancien fabricant de baguettes. Son père l'invitait parfois à manger à la maison, et la jeune fille l'aimait beaucoup. Il dégageait, tout comme la boutique à vrai dire, cette impression encrée de magie ancienne et mystérieuse. On voyait bien, juste en le regardant, que cet homme avait vécu des choses horribles … Des choses que l'on ne peut pas oublier, qui restent toujours un peu encrées en soit …

Un proverbe disait que seuls les morts avaient vu la fin de la guerre. Peut-être était-ce vrai … Lily, elle, n'avait pas connu cette sombre époque, mais après tout le jeune fabricant, était tout comme les oncles de la jeune fille, ses parents et leurs amis, un enfant de la guerre … Lui aussi avait vécu toutes ces choses qui troublaient parfois encore les nuits de tous ces vétérans, et dont le simple souvenir voilait encore le regard …

Lily resta un moment à fixer le fabricant. Elle n'aurait sut dire combien de temps exactement, mais sûrement plus que ne l'aurait voulu la plus élémentaire des politesses. Mais Ollivander n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Au contraire, il soutenait son regard, l'air intéressé, et affichait un sourire paisible. Au bout de quelques instants, la jeune fille, consciente de son impolitesse, finit tout de même par baisser les yeux, un peu gênée. Elle se sentit rougir, et murmura un tout petit ''Bonjour Monsieur …''.

Le fabricant la regarda un instant, l'air bienveillant, puis releva la tête et s'adressa à Harry et Ron, assis juste derrière leurs enfants.

\- Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, c'est comme toujours un honneur de vous accueillir dans ma boutique, leur dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Mon père me dit toujours le plus grand bien de vous.

Les deux hommes adressèrent à Ollivander un sourire un peu gêné, et le saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de votre baguette Mr Potter, reprit Ollivander.

\- Ah oui ?, demanda Harry, l'air vaguement intéressé.

\- Oui ! Une baguette de 27,5 centimètres c'est bien cela ? En bois de houx et plume de phénix ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Une baguette puissante … Mon père m'a raconté qu'elle avait été brisée en deux.. Irréparable à ce qu'il m'a dit … Et pourtant.., vous permettez ? - Harry qui s'était levé lui tendit sa baguette – Elle est comme neuve !

A un mètre d'eux, Lily commençait à s'impatienter. Aussi, elle donna un coup de coude à son cousin pour l'inciter à presser le fabricant. Hugo tourna aussitôt la tête vers la rousse et lui lança un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille semblait avoir interrompu le cours de ses pensées. Apparemment, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il paraissait un peu inquiet à l'idée de devoir choisir une baguette.

Lily s'en aperçu tout de suite, et leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'on ne pouvait décidément compter que sur soit-même. Elle se tourna alors vers son père, son oncle, et Mr Ollivander qui étaient à présent en grande discussion, et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour manifester son impatience.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent alors vers la jeune fille, et après un bref silence, Mr Ollivander dit :

\- Oui … Revenons-en à vous jeunes gens. Par qui commençons nous ?

Il les jaugea un instant du regard, puis reprit :

\- Peut être par vous Mr Weasley ? Vous me semblez un peu nerveux … Cela sera fait !

Lily vit Hugo pâlir à côté d'elle, et après un instant, acquiescer d'un signe de tête à peine perceptible.

\- Très bien ! Alors voyons un peu …, marmonna-t-il en plongeant la main dans une de ses poches. Ah, voilà !, s'exclama-t-il . Il en sortit un vieux mètre ruban argenté sur lequel il souffla pour chasser la sciure de bois qui s'y était déposée. Approchez Mr Weasley ! Approchez !

Hugo déglutit avec difficulté. Lily lui adressa un large sourire pour tenter de le rassurer, et le poussa doucement vers le fabricant.

Celui-ci prit de nombreuses mesures (dont certaines assez inattendues comme l'écartement des deux yeux) posa quelques questions au jeune garçon, puis lui proposa plusieurs baguettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qui lui convenait parfaitement. C'était une baguette en bois de châtaigner avec à l'intérieur un crin de licorne. Elle mesurait 25,4 centimètres et était assez souple. D'après Ollivander, une bonne baguette, loyale, et particulièrement efficace pour la botanique.

Vint ensuite le tour de Lily. A vrai dire, la jeune fille, elle non plus n'était pas tout à fait rassurée, mais son impatience à l'idée d'être choisie par une baguette prit vite le dessus, et elle s'avança à grands pas vers le fabricant avant même que celui-ci ne l'appelle.

\- Venons-en à vous jeune fille, dit Ollivander en attrapant le mètre ruban posé sur le comptoir. Vous êtes droitière je suppose ? Tout comme le reste de votre famille …

\- Euh … Non, je suis gauchère monsieur, répondit Lily

\- Gauchère ?, s'étonna Ollivander. Très bien, après tout cela n'a pas grande importance ...

Il déroula alors son mètre ruban, et mesura le bras gauche de Lily. Il prit ensuite divers autres mesures telles que le tour de tête, ou la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, et même la longueur de son pouce.

\- Oui, ça ira comme cela …, marmonna le fabricant une fois qu'il eu prit toutes les mesures nécessaires. Il se dirigea alors derrière son comptoir, et plongea dans l'obscurité des étagères qui s'alignaient jusqu'aux fond de la boutique. Il revint une minute plus tard avec à la main une de ces longue boîtes poussiéreuses, et la posa devant Lily. Il en sorti une longue baguette au bois clair et la tendit à la jeune fille.

\- Elle est en bois de charme, et contient une plume de phénix, 30,2 centimètres, légèrement souple.

Tenez la bien droite, et agitez la un peu.

A peine Lily l'avait-elle prise que Mr Ollivander lui arracha des mains.

\- Essayez plutôt celle-ci dit-il en lui tendant une autre baguette. Bois de peuplier et ventricule de dragon, 29,5 cm, flexible.

Lily la prit et la fit tournoyer, mais le fabricant la reprit aussi vite que la précédente.

\- Non et non. Décidément non !

Il se détourna alors de Lily, et repartit dans la pénombre de sa boutique. Il ne revint que cinq minutes plus tard, avec à la main une unique boîte encore plus poussiéreuse que les autres.

\- Peut être que celle-ci … vous conviendra mieux.., dit-il dans un murmure. Elle mesure 28,7 cm, très souple. Elle est en bois de noisetier et contient un ventricule de … de dragon dirons nous … Il la tendit fébrilement à Lily qui la saisit.

La jeune fille sentit alors une étrange sensation de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle fit tournoyer la baguette, et quelques étincelles jaillirent de son extrémité, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur argentée.

Cette fois c'était la bonne, se dit-elle. Elle avait trouvé sa baguette ! Elle se tourna aussitôt vers son père, et lui adressa un large sourire. Lui aussi souriait. Il semblait si fier d'elle … La rousse se tourna ensuite vers le fabricant, mais lui, en revanche ne souriait plus du tout. Il semblait au contraire, plutôt inquiet … Sans un mot, il lui prit la baguette des mains, et la rangea dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft. Mais au moment de la rendre à Lily, il sembla hésiter. Il fixa un instant la boîte, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, mais finit tout de même, au bout de quelques instants, par la tendre à sa propriétaire.

\- Ça fera sept Gallions, dit-il d'un ton sec que Lily ne lui connaissait pas.

Harry s'approcha alors du comptoir, et paya la somme demandée avant de sortir de la boutique avec les autres.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dehors, Harry consulta sa montre et dit :

\- Très bien. Il est seize heure trente, il nous reste donc près d'une heure pour aller vous acheter à chacun un animal.

Hugo semblait très enthousiasme à cette idée, mais Lily, elle, songeait encore à la réaction de Mr Ollivander. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec sa baguette ? Pourquoi le fabricant avait-il semblé si anxieux à l'idée de la lui confier ? Elle était pourtant très bien … Peut être aimait-il particulièrement cette baguette, et l'idée de s'en séparer lui pesait-elle … Oui, c'était sûrement cela … Et puis, après tout, se dit la rousse, cela n'avait pas grande importance ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Elle avait maintenant une baguette magique qui lui convenait très bien, et c'était cela qui importait.

Tout les quatre se dirigèrent donc vers la ménagerie magique. Maintenant ces tracas passés, Lily était elle aussi très heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un animal. Elle et Hugo était d'ailleurs en grande discussion au sujet de l'animal qu'ils souhaiteraient acheter. Le jeune garçon aimait beaucoup les hiboux, mais sa cousine n'avait pour l'instant aucunes idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien choisir. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, longeant les magasins qui s'alignaient le long de la rue, avant d'enfin arriver à la ménagerie. Les deux enfants restèrent un instant devant la boutique à observer les animaux à travers la vitrine qui donnait sur l'intérieur, avant d'y entrer, bientôt suivis de leurs pères.

A l'intérieur de la boutique régnait un vacarme assourdissant. De toutes part on voyait des chouettes, des hiboux ainsi que d'autres oiseaux plus exotiques qui hululaient et piaillaient en cœur. On pouvait également voir des chats de toutes les couleurs (des noires, des blancs, des roux, des bleus...) qui miaulaient dans leurs cages, des crapauds qui croassaient tous plus forts les uns que les autres, ainsi qu'une multitudes d'autres créatures pas plus silencieuses. Hugo qui adorait les animaux était ravi, mais Lily, elle, avait du mal à supporter le bruit et surtout l'odeur que dégageaient toutes ces créatures.

Pendant que Hugo choisissait son hibou avec son père, et que Harry discutait au comptoir avec le vendeur, Lily faisait le tour de la ménagerie. Rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie … Les hiboux étaient utiles, mais trop banaux. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'un crapaud ou d'un rat qu'elle trouvait dégoûtants. Quant à un chat, elle n'y pensait même pas : tout ce qu'ils savaient faire c'était manger et dormir.

Elle déambulait dans la boutique, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, en se disant que finalement acheter un animal n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée … Elle s'apprêtait à aller voir son père pour lui demander de s'en aller lorsqu'elle le vit : il était magnifique avec ses écailles rouges scintillantes … Endormi, il paraissait à la fois fragile et menaçant …

\- Tu es superbe, lui murmura-t-elle.

Le serpent releva alors la tête. Il semblait l'écouter. Lily, surprise, regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait avant de continuer plus bas :

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu vit ici ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le serpent hocha la tête. Il semblait vraiment la comprendre, et cela intriguait de plus en plus la jeune fille.

\- Personne ne veut de toi n'est-ce pas ? On te trouve différent ?

Il acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Je suis comme toi tu sais. Moi aussi je suis un peu différente … Mais … mes parents refusent de me dire en quoi je suis différente des autres ...

Lily !, s'écria alors son père.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Elle vit alors que la ménagerie s'était comme figée. Mis à part les animaux , plus personne ne faisait le moindre geste ni le moindre bruit. Tout le monde fixait Lily d'un regard perçant. Ils semblaient à la fois effrayés et surexcités.

Ron paya en vitesse le hibou de Hugo, et Harry prit sa fille par le bras et la tira hors de la boutique.

Après avoir envoyé Hugo retrouver les autres à Farces pour sorciers facétieux, Harry et Ron entraînèrent Lily dans une petite ruelle à l'écart. La rousse qui n'avait absolument rien comprit à ce qui venait de se passer se tourna vers son père et lui dit :

\- Papa c'est lui que je veux.

\- Quoi ?, s'écria Harry, sans comprendre

\- Le serpent dans la vitrine, c'est lui que je veux et pas un autre, expliqua la jeune fille

\- Mais enfin Lily c'est un serpent ! Pas un animal de compagnie !

\- Peut être mais c'est lui que je veux !, répéta la rousse, bornée. Il me comprend ! Je lui parle et il m'écoute !

Ron qui se trouvait toujours à côté de son meilleur ami, et qui n'avait encore rien dit, pâlit à cette dernière phrase.

\- Mais enfin Lily ! Essayes de comprendre !, s'énerva le père. C'est un serpent ! Un SERPENT ! Si tu arrives à lui parler, et à le comprendre, c'est uniquement parce que quand tu t'adresse à lui tu parles une autre langue, répliqua Harry. Tout à l'heure dans la ménagerie, si tout le monde te regardait bizarrement, c'est parce que tu parlais fourchelangue.

\- Fourchequoi ?, s'étonna la rousse.

\- Fourchelangue. C'est la langue des serpents. Il m'est arrivé la même chose quand j'avais ton âge. Moi non plus je ne me rendais pas compte que je parlais une autre langue. Mais le fourchelangue est très mal vu dans le monde des sorcier. Il est trop souvent associé à Serpentard et à Voldemort.

Ron tressaillit de nouveau mais ne dit rien. Bien que les temps de guerre étaient désormais terminés, ce nom provoquait encore cette réaction chez beaucoup sorciers. Lily, elle, ne bougea pas. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas connu l'époque où le mage noir était au sommet de sa puissance, et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle avait entendue son père prononcer ce nom tellement souvent que cela ne lui faisait rien. De plus, sa tante Hermione disait avec raison, que la peur d'un nom, ne faisait que accentuer la peur de la chose elle même.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que déjà que ton histoire sera très vite connue de la Gazette, il ne servirait à rien de leur facilité la tâche en te rendant à Poudlard un serpent enroulé autour du coup !, renchérit Harry

\- Ce sera lui ou rien !

\- Ne discutes pas, rétorqua le père. Demain je reviendrai à la ménagerie pour t'acheter une chouette ou un hibou. Mais pour le moment nous rentrons au Terrier. Nous nous sommes déjà assez montrés en spectacle pour aujourd'hui, inutile d'en rajouter.

Sur ce, ils reprirent le chemin du chaudron baveur où le reste de la famille les attendaient déjà, et c'est encore bouillonnante de rage que Lily reprit la poudre de cheminette.


	7. Chapitre 7 Angoisses

**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens de deux semaines de vacances, avec comme promis, un septième chapitre :D**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) ;)**

**Chapitre VII**

_**Angoisses**_

Ahhh !

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueurs froides. Paniquée, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, mais se rendit vite compte que le cachot dans lequel elle se trouvait un instant au par avant avait disparu, et qu'elle était à présent parfaitement en sécurité dans sa chambre. Rassurée, elle se laissa lascivement retomber dans ses draps moites.

Encore ce rêve … Toujours le même … Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il revenait sans cesse, troublant son sommeil encore et encore, au point de ne la laisser dormir plus que quelques malheureuses heures. Ces cauchemars avaient débuté la nuit suivant sa visite du Chemin de Traverses. Depuis, elle passait toutes ses nuits dans ce cachot sombre et lugubre …

Mais au réveil, la rousse ne se souvenait presque plus de ses cauchemars… Elle gardait juste cette impression pesante d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant, et cela avait parfois pour effet de déclencher une de ses crises. Ses parents avaient ainsi eu plusieurs fois la mauvaise surprise de la retrouver évanouie sur le sol de sa chambre, victime de sa propre magie.

Une fois réveillée, les seuls éléments qui lui revenaient en mémoire était une incantation mystérieuse, et des sifflements étranges et inquiétants. Après, c'était le néant. Mais malgré cela, la jeune fille était certaine qu'il s'agissait toujours du même rêve. Chaque nuit. Elle n'aurait su dire comment ni pourquoi, mais elle le savait.

Lily était donc étendue sur son lit, comme toujours, encore un peu tremblante et apeurée. Elle haïssait ces cauchemars. Ils lui rendaient la vie infernale ! Mais en même temps … Elle aurait tellement voulu en savoir plus, se souvenir de détails, ou même d'idées générales ! Elle aurait tellement voulu comprendre pourquoi ils revenaient sans cesse, pourquoi ils s'accrochaient ainsi à elle, tel une obsession ! Oui … En quelques sortes ils la fascinaient ...

La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux, et lança un regard en coin à son réveil. Il était presque sept heure. Si elle se levait maintenant, elle aurait peut être une chance de voir Teddy et son père avant que tout deux ne parte au ministère. La rousse rassembla donc le peu de courage qui lui restait, et entreprit de se redresser dans son lit. Mais à peine avait elle levé la tête, que celle-ci heurta violemment le plafond mansardé de sa chambre. Lily ressentit alors une douleur cuisante au sommet du crâne, et étouffa un cri. Décidément, une bonne journée qui commençait … Tout en massant son crâne douloureux, la jeune fille se mit sur pieds, et se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre aux couleurs cramoisies. Au dehors, le temps était gris, orageux, et aussi maussade que son humeur.

Après un instant, la rousse se détourna de la fenêtre, et attrapa au hasard une veste posée sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle l'enfila par dessus son pyjamas, et sorti sur le pallier. Avant de refermer la porte, elle lança un dernier regard à sa chambre. Son aspect n'avait pas changé depuis le début des vacances. Toujours ce perpétuel fouillis où se mêlait livres, vêtements, et même quelques biscuits rassis. Seuls quelques changements indiquaient que deux mois étaient passés depuis que la jeune fille s'était installée dans cette pièce. A présent, une pile de manuels scolaires, ainsi qu'un chaudron en étain étaient entreposés derrière son lit, et sur son bureau était maintenant posée une grande cage de fer dans laquelle dormait paisiblement une petite chouette effraie.

En effet, le lendemain de l'incident à la ménagerie, Harry était retourné comme promit sur le Chemin de Traverses, et avait acheté à sa fille une jeune chouette brune dont les yeux brillaient comme des améthystes. La jeune fille, toujours très en colère avait tout d'abord refusé le cadeau de son père, lui disant qu'il pouvait ramener la chouette à la ménagerie magique, mais s'était finalement résignée. Elle l'avait nommé Noctua et y était maintenant très attachée, bien qu'elle n'eut pas du tout oublié le beau serpent aux écailles écarlates de la ménagerie.

La rousse resta un moment sur le pallier, le regard dans le vague, se demandant si le reptile se trouvait toujours à la ménagerie, ou si quelqu'un l'avait finalement acheté … Mais elle finit par détourner le regard, ferma la porte, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, le pas traînant.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle alla s'asseoir en fasse de son père qui lisait la Gazette tout en buvant son café.

\- Salut 'Pa.., dit-elle en prenant un toast.

\- Bonjour Lily, répondit celui-ci sans quitter son journal des yeux. Bien dormi ?

\- Mmm …, marmonna la rousse.

Elle n'osait pas parler de ses rêves à ses parents. Ils ne comprendraient pas … Ils l'emmèneraient même sûrement à St Mangouste pour d'énièmes examens qui n'aboutiraient pas plus que les autres…

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à se verser un verre de jus de citrouille, lorsque Teddy poussa la porte de la cuisine en sifflotant.

\- Salut Lily !, lança t-il joyeusement en la voyant.

-'lut Teddy …, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Oh … Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi.., s'inquiéta-t-il. J'aurais pourtant cru que tu serais plus enthousiasme que ça. Le stress peut-être ...

Intriguée, la jeune fille leva la tête vers son parrain, l'interrogeant du regard.

Celui-ci ouvrit alors de grands yeux, apparemment très surpris que Lily ne voit pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer, lorsque Molly fit à son tour irruption dans la cuisine, un panier de linge sous le bras, et sa baguette à la main.

Elle semblait préoccupée, et absolument débordée. Sans faire attention aux trois autres, elle traversa la pièce à grand pas, et posa brutalement son panier sur la table, renversant au passage la carafe de jus de citrouille. Exaspérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le liquide qui se répandait sur la table. Elle leva ensuite la tête, et prit enfin conscience de la présence d'Harry.

\- Ah, parfait tu es là Harry !, s'exclama-t-elle. Je devais justement te demander …

Mais elle s'interrompit soudain, le regard soupçonneux.

\- Mais attends un peu, reprit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Il est presque sept heure quinze !

Tu devrais être au ministère depuis plus de cinq minutes !

Harry leva alors les yeux de son journal et ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Molly fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Et Teddy ? Où est-t-il Teddy ?, s'écria t-elle en se retournant pour scruter la cuisine. Ah tu es là toi aussi !, dit-elle en le voyant. Décidément Harry tu pourrai montrer un meilleur exemple à ton filleul ! Regardes toi ! Tu devrais déjà être au travail, et tu n'as même pas encore fini de déjeuner !

Teddy qui s'était tassé dans un coin, espérant échapper au regard de la grand-mère avança alors d'un pas hésitant.

\- Mais tu sais Molly, dit-il timidement, Harry et moi avons l'habitude d'arriver au ministère avec plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance, donc... techniquement... nous sommes parfaitement dans les temps ...

\- Oui, et bien vous feriez tout de même bien de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas être vraiment en retard !, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lily qui s'était discrètement levée de table, et qui se dirigeait à présent le plus silencieusement possible vers les escaliers.

\- Pas si vite jeune fille!, s'écria-t-elle.

La rousse, prise sur le fait, s'arrêta net, et faute d'une meilleure option, se tourna vers sa grand mère.

Celle-ci la jaugea un instant du regard, l'air sévère, avant de s'exclamer :

\- As-tu pensé à m'apporter ton linge sale ? A ranger ta chambre ? A nettoyer la cage de ta chouette ?

As tu au moins commencé à remplir ta valise ?

\- Euh ... Non.., répondit Lily sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi sa grand-mère lui demandait tout cela.

\- Et bien tu ferais bien de t'y mettre tout de suite !, lança furieusement celle-ci. Ça ne va pas se faire tout seul !

Elle se détourna ensuite de la jeune fille, et partit s'affairer en cuisine.

Mais Lily ne bougea pas. De plus en plus intriguée, elle lança un regard interrogateur à son parrain. Elle espérait que celui-ci vienne à son aide, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, lui qui était si mal à l'aise un instant auparavant, semblait à présent très amusé par la situation, et se contenta d'adresser à sa filleule un sourire un peu moqueur.

Exaspérée, celle-ci lui lança un regard furieux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Molly.

\- Euh ... Et pourquoi je devrais faire ma valise, exactement ?, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Oh Lily, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, fit la grand-mère sans même se retourner. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Enfin ... Ce n'est pas encore la fin des vacances, reprit la rousse sur le même ton, alors je me demandais ...

Cette fois, Molly posa bruyamment sa casserole le plan de travail, et fit volte face.

\- Oh Lily, ne me dis tout de même pas que tu as oublié !, s'écria-t-elle.

Soudain, la jeune fille comprit, et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mais comment avait elle pu être aussi bête !

\- Mais enfin Lily !, reprit la grand-mère incrédule. Bien sur que c'est la fin des vacances ! Vous partez demain pour Poudlard !

La rousse resta bouche bée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ?

Depuis l'incident de la ménagerie, ses vacances étaient passées si lentement qu'elle avait cru ne jamais en voir le bout ! Il faut dire qu'entre ses cauchemars, sa mauvaise humeur, et son impatience à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard, le dernier mois n'avait pas été des plus agréables !

Mais à présent, le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Le lendemain, elle serai en route pour l'école de sorcellerie! Dès maintenant, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait la rapprochait un peu plus de son rêve ! Aussi, il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre ! Il fallait qu'elle aille se préparer !

Alors soudain, la jeune fille qui s'était momentanément figée, reprit vie. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne bondisse vers les escaliers, sous les regards ahuris de sa grand-mère et de son père -Teddy quant à lui avait profité de ce bref moment de silence pour s'éclipser discrètement . Tandis qu'elle montais les marches quatre à quatre, Lily entendis vaguement derrière elle Molly s'exclamer :

\- Hermione ! Ginny ! Où sont-elle encore passée ces deux là ?

Lily passa toute la matinée enfermée dans sa chambre, à la nettoyer de fond en comble. Ce ne fut que peu avant midi, après près de quatre heures de travail acharné, qu'elle se décida enfin à faire une pause. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit pour admirer le résultat. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était plutôt pas mal ! Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, la pièce était propre ! Plus une chaussette ne jonchait au sol, plus un biscuit ne moisissait sous le lit ; même le bureau était rangé ! Et pour parfaire le tout, tous ses vêtements avaient retrouvé leur place initiale, dans l'armoire.

Satisfaite, Lily inspecta une dernière fois la pièce du regard, avant de s'étirer, et de fermer les yeux. Elle croisa les bras derrière la tête, et ne tarda pas à se perdre dans ses pensées. C'était tout de même incroyable le nombre d'affaires qui avaient pu s'entasser dans la chambre en tout juste deux mois... En cherchant un peu, la rousse y avait trouvé des choses étonnantes... En faisant les poussières sous le lit par exemple, elle avait remit la main sur les oreilles à rallonge que son oncle Georges lui avait offerts des années auparavant. A peine cinq minutes après cela, en rangeant son bureau, elle avait également retrouvé le livre de métamorphose reçu pour son anniversaire, plus d'un mois plus tôt. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas la moindre idée de la personne qui avait bien pu le lui offrir... En le voyant, la jeune fille s'était accordé quelques minutes de répit dans son nettoyage pour le feuilleter, et cela avait confirmé ce qu'elle n'avait fait que deviner : il s'agissait bien d'un manuel scolaire. Ce qui était en soit assez étrange... Oui très... très... étrange... La rousse se sentait peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil.. Ses idées se troublaient, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à penser de manière cohérente...

Mais soudain, Lily ouvrit les yeux. Toute fatigue s'était envolée, laissant place à une inquiétude grandissante. Autour d'elle, tout était sombre... La clarté de sa chambre avait disparue. Il n'y avait plus trace ni de son bureau, ni de son lit, ni même des yeux perçants de Noctua. Tout cela avait lui-même laissé place à cette obscurité grandissante, angoissante... Prise de panique, la rousse recula à petit pas, avant de heurter violemment un mur. Elle se sentit alors plaquée au sol par une force invisible. Tout le corps endolori, la jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais en vain : elle était comme prisonnière de ces ténèbres. Le sol de pierre froid lui engourdissait les membres, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rester là, recroquevillée sur elle même, à attendre son sort, impuissante.

Après quelques instants passés ainsi, dans cette position inconfortable, à attendre cette chose, cet événement peut être, qui ne venait pas, ses yeux avaient fini par s'habituer à la pénombre, lui permettant de distinguer des formes mouvantes. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas très grande, basse de plafond, et ne disposait ni de porte, ni de fenêtres. Juste ces quatre murs, dont seule prisonnière, elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Sur ces mêmes murs s'alignaient de hautes étagères dans lesquelles tournoyait ces choses d'aspects visqueux, un peu effrayant, et impossible à décrire dans cette obscurité.

Lily baissa alors la tête, ferma étroitement les paupières, et serra si fort ses genoux contre sa poitrine que ses ongles en rentraient dans sa peau. Elle sentit une larme salée couler sur sa joue. Toutes les angoisses de ces nuits passées dans ce même cachot remontaient en elle avec la force et la violence d'un ouragan.

\- Sssssssssss

En entendant ce sifflement, Lily serra encore un peu plus les mâchoires, et enfonça encore un peu ses ongles trop longs dans sa chaire. Ce bruit furtif, presque imperceptible, annonçait que ce qu'elle redoutait tant n'allait pas tarder... Mais comme toujours, Lily ne pu s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les paupières, ne serait-ce que pour apercevoir cette ombre onduler sur le sol froid de sa prison. Imperturbable, il avançait vers elle, glissait sur la pierre, jusqu'à se retrouver irrémédiablement à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Lily ne prit pas même la peine de se plaquer un peu plus contre le mur, pour reculer encore un peu le moment fatidique. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Plus même l'envie... Elle savait ce qui allait suivre, et s'abandonnait à son sort. Dans quelques minutes, tout cela serai terminé... Alors, le serpent grimpa sur la jambe de la rousse. Bien qu'inquiétant, le contact froid de ses écailles sur son épiderme lui était agréable, presque familier..

Mais à peine les deux êtres étaient-ils entrés en contact que le mur sur lequel s'adossait Lily disparut. La jeune fille se retrouva alors étendue au centre de la pièce, si faible qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. A côté d'elle, une seconde personne était allongée. Lily ne pouvait pas la voir, bien trop affaiblie pour tourner la tête, mais à en juger par sa respiration saccadée, celui ou celle qui se trouvait là était aussi mal en point qu'elle.

Autour d'eux se tenaient trois autres silhouettes. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, on ne distinguait plus que ces trois ombres mouvantes, et quelques peu menaçantes. Mais celles-ci ne bougeaient pas, se contentant de parler à voix basses. Chaque seconde qui passait emportait un peu plus avec elle le peu de forces qu'il restait à Lily, et bientôt, celle-ci n'en eu plus assez pour tenir ses paupières ne serait-ce qu'entrouvertes. La jeune fille resta donc là, étendue sur la pierre, aveugle et sourde de tout autre bruit que sa respiration et celle de son compagnon d'infortune. Lily ignorait ce que faisait ces trois silhouettes, mais les minutes passaient, chacune plus longue que des heures, sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre, ni que quiconque d'autre que le serpent ne les approche. Si ces trois ombres restaient là, en silence, à les observer s'éteindre à petit feu, il ne resterai bientôt plus assez de forces à la rousse pour vivre. Encore quelques instants, et elle serai morte. Elle en avait la certitude.

Mais à peine Lily en était-elle venue à cette triste conclusion, que pour la première fois, l'une des silhouettes prit la parole. La rousse sentie alors son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne le savait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà vécu maintes et maintes fois.. La silhouette parlait bas. C'était à peine un murmure, mais sa voix était claire, assurée et distincte. Mais malgré cela, Lily ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle parlait de plus en plus vite, et dans une langue étrange... Cela ressemblait presque à une incantation. Oui, c'était cela... A mesure

qu'elle parlait, la rousse sentait une douleur aiguë s'insinuer dans sa poitrine, tout près de son cœur.

''Tout sera bientôt fini'', pensa rageusement Lily. ''Tout sera bientôt fini.''

Elle se répétait cette phrase encore et encore, s'y raccrochant tant qu'elle le pouvait, car seul ce mince espoir, cette vaine promesse, l'aidait encore à soutenir la douleur. Cela seul lui donnait encore la force de vivre...

Puis soudain, la silhouette se tut, et le serpent qui avait continué d'onduler durant tout le temps de l'incantation sur ces deux corps presque sans vie, s'immobilisa alors, comme mort. Dans le même temps, Lily sentie venir en elle une douleur sans précédent, insoutenable, prenant sa source au cœur, et se répandant dans tout le corps. Incapable d'un supporter d'avantage, la jeune fille poussa un cri effroyable, à l'unisson de celui de son compagnon d'infortune. Leurs corps étaient secoués de spasmes, et la douleur encore grandissante si cela était possible, leur arracha à nouveau un hurlement. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus la voix de Lily qui sortait de sa gorge, mais celle d'un petit enfant. Ce n'était maintenant plus la rousse qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais un nourrisson. Et bien que ce ne fut plus maintenant ni sa voix, ni son cri, celui-ci paraissait comme familier à la jeune fille, et en cet instant, elle ressentit la douleur de cet enfant aussi vivement que si ce fut réellement la sienne.

Et puis plus rien. Plus un son. Plus une image. Plus une sensation. Le trou noir.

Lily rouvrit alors les yeux. Elle était étendue dans son lit, encore tremblante et trempée de sueur. Autour d'elle, sa chambre était parfaitement rangée, parfaitement propre. Depuis sa cage, Noctua lui lançait des regards un peu méfiants. Mais tout cela était trop normal.. Tout cela était injuste. Comme si rien ne s'était passé... En un sens, rien ne s'était réellement passé, puisque Lily n'avait plus maintenant le moindre souvenir de ce cauchemar.. Seul restait cette angoisse insupportable. Le calme après la tempête, si l'on pouvait dire. Ce calme révoltant, qui donnait à la rousse l'envie de hurler, de se déchaîner, de crier sa haine au monde entier ! Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le fallait pas.

Soudain, Lily entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. La rousse entreprit alors de se lever, et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenait Ginny, la mère de la jeune fille. Elle semblait un peu inquiète...

\- Que faisais-tu Lily ?, demanda-t-elle sans préambule. Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que le repas est servi. Bien sur, nous savons que tu arrive rarement à l'heure, mais là tout de même, nous commencions à nous poser des questions.. Surtout que tu es enfermée dans ta chambre depuis...

Mais soudain, elle s'interrompit, et fronça quelques peu les sourcils. Elle semblait avoir remarqué que sa fille était pâle et tremblante.

\- Tu es sure que ça va Lily ?, lui demanda-t-elle soucieusement.

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement, et s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix qu'elle espérait convaincante :

\- Oui oui, très bien. Allons manger maintenant.

Elle écarta ensuite sa mère, et sortit de la chambre à grands pas. Ginny, un peu surprise, la regarda s'éloigner l'air soupçonneux, avant de refermer la porte, et de la suivre dans les escaliers.

Après un abondant repas, Lily remonta dans sa chambre. Maintenant que celle-ci était aussi propre et rangée que possible, il était temps pour la jeune fille de faire sa valise. Mais à peine la rousse avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle, que celle-ci se rouvrait déjà. Cette fois, c'était Rose qui se trouvait là.

\- Je peux entrer Lily ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

La jeune Potter observa un instant sa cousine, l'air un peu méfiant, puis acquiesça à contre cœur. Elle savait très bien la raison de sa présence, et n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de _ça_... De plus, son amie était, certes, plus habile que sa mère à le cacher, mais Lily la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir que derrière ses tâches de rousseur et son doux sourire, elle aussi était inquiète.

Rose entra donc dans la chambre. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et invita sa cadette à faire de même. Lily alla alors s'installer au côté de sa cousine, mais baissa immédiatement les yeux, de peur qu'elle ne voit son trouble dans son regard.

\- Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail, fit remarquer l'aînée, pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Et tout ça sans magie ! Tu es plus douée pour le rangement que ce que tu ne laisse paraître !

Elle avait dit cela assez joyeusement, mais son sourire n'était guère convaincant. Lily quant à elle eut une petite moue amusée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en relevant la tête. En fait, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Il suffit de s'y mettre !

Mais dès que le regard des deux jeunes filles se croisa, leurs sourires s'effacèrent.

\- Oui, je suppose..., murmura la plus âgée des deux.

Les deux cousines baissèrent à nouveau les yeux, et le silence retomba, plus pesant encore.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Rose posa sa main sur celle de son amie, et se risqua à dire :

\- Tu sais Lily... Je reste convaincue que tu devrais en parler à tes parents...

La rousse dégagea aussitôt sa main, et détourna les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

\- Oh Lily s'il te plaît !, fit Rose, un peu plus fort. Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Je ne suis pas idiote tu sais ! Je vois bien que tu fais encore ce rêve !

\- Oui, et bien même si c'était le cas !, reprit la cadette. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais en parler à qui que ce soit ! Je m'en sort très bien toute seule !

Après un bref silence, elle ajouta rageusement :

\- Et puis même s'ils le savait, tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, c'est m'emmener à St Mangouste ! Et pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je commence à en avoir assez de tous ces examens qui n'aboutissent à rien ! Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire ! J'en ai par dessus la tête de tous ces médicomages qui me traitent comme une décérébrée, qui me disent sans cesse de me calmer, d'être une gentil fille, de ne pas m'énerver, et d'écouter mes parents ! Et mes parents parlons-en ! S'ils voulaient vraiment mon bien, ils me diraient pourquoi je fais toutes ces crises, au lieu de laisser les choses s'empirer ! Parce qu'ils le savent tu sais ! Ils le savent très bien ! Alors oui ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être une gentil fille, de bien faire tout ce qu'on me dit, d'obéir bien sagement ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien, figure toi ! Nada ! Pas une amélioration ! Rien ! Et toujours ces maudits cauchemars !

Après cela, Lily baissa la tête l'air honteuse, et se tut. Toutes la rancunes et la colère qu'elle avait accumulé durant ce dernier mois venait de ressortir. Elle s'était presque défoulé sur Rose, comme on le fait sur un souffre douleur. Sur sa pauvre cousine qui n'avait en fin de compte rien demandé, et qui ne voulait finalement que l'aider...

Rose baissa à son tour la tête, l'air triste.

\- Ils s'inquiètent tu sais, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Ils ont très peur pour toi, et... et moi aussi...

La jeune fille avait l'air réellement affectée par les ennuis de sa cousine, et ce que celle-ci venait de dire était loin de l'avoir rassurée.. Elle tripotait nerveusement la fine chaîne de son collier d'amitié, comme toujours accroché autour de son coup, et semblait au bord des larmes. En la voyant ainsi, Lily sentit comme une boule lui serrer la gorge. Elle eu elle aussi un geste vers son pendentif, mais se ravisa. Elle ne devait pas céder.

\- Ginny est terrifiée à l'idée de te laisser partir à Poudlard, reprit la jeune Weasley. Je l'ai entendu en parler à maman.. Elle pense que tu es trop instable... Que ce serait dangereux pour toi...

\- C'est n'importe quoi !, s'exclama Lily.

\- Promet moi d'y réfléchir !, implora Rose en plantant son regard dans celui de sa cousine.

La cadette détourna alors les yeux, sans répondre. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants d'hésitation, qu'elle posa à son tour sa main sur celle de Rose, et souffla :

\- D'accord... J'y réfléchirai.

Rose se tourna alors vers son amie, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux, et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je vais très bien Rosie, lui dit Lily à l'oreille. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi...

Rose desserra alors son étreinte.

\- D'accord..., dit-elle sans grande conviction. Alors je te laisse... Tu dois être impatiente..

Elle se leva ensuite du lit, et sortit de la pièce en lançant un dernier regard à sa cousine.

Lily quant à elle, resta dubitative. Sa cousine s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était évident, et après tout... peut être pas sans raisons.. A vrai dire, elle aussi commençait à angoisser un peu à l'idée de se rendre à Poudlard... Tout cela était si nouveau pour elle.. Et malgré cette attente insupportable, c'était arrivé si vite en un sens.. Sans qu'elle s'y soit réellement préparée... Et si, une fois là-bas, ses cauchemars continuaient, empiraient même, et qu'elle avait une crise dans son dortoir... Elle serait non seulement un danger pour elle même, mais aussi pour ses camarades... Après tout, ses parents ne seraient plus là pour la calmer... Peut être devrait-elle parler de ces rêves finalement... Mais si elle en parlait, peut être sa mère refuserai-t-elle de la laisser partir... Mais si elle n'en parlait pas... Non. Le temps n'était plus aux hésitations. Elle avait décidé de ne pas en parler, et elle n'en parlerai pas. Il ne servait à rien d'angoisser un peu plus ses parents avec ces histoires de cauchemars. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Maintenant, le plus important était de bien préparer le départ, et pour cela le mieux était encore de faire sa valise.

Soudain prise d'une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline, Lily se leva à son tour, et tira sa grande malle - vide pour le moment – jusqu'au milieu de la pièce mal éclairée. Elle l'ouvrit alors, attrapa au passage sa liste de fournitures soigneusement pliée et posée sur son bureau, et entreprit d'énumérer ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle posa ainsi successivement au fond de la malle son uniforme, fraîchement lavé par sa grand-mère, quelques vêtements moldus, son chaudron, son nécessaire à potions, et son télescope, démonté, et rangé dans son étui. Elle tira ensuite à elle sa pile de manuels, et entreprit de vérifier qu'ils y étaient tous. Le livre de sorts était là... _''L'Histoire de la magie''_ également... Tout comme celui-ci... Celui- là aussi... Ah ! En voilà un qui manquait ! Où était donc passé le manuel de métamorphose... Métamorphose ? Lily ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Quel était le titre du livre déjà ?, se demanda-t-elle en consultant sa liste. _''La métamorphose et ses dérivés''_... Ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Instinctivement, la rousse tourna la tête vers son bureau. Rangé à côté de _''L'Histoire moderne de Poudlard''_, ce grand livre à la reliure noire semblait la narguer. D'un bond, la rousse se mit sur ses deux pieds. La coïncidence était étrange. S'il s'agissait bien là d'une coïncidence... Elle saisi alors le volume, et en détailla la couverture, l'air interdit. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants de cette contemplation muette, qu'elle détourna les yeux, et décida de poser le livre avec les autres, au fond de la malle, avant de se replonger dans sa liste.

\- Après tout, un manuel est un manuel, cela n'a rien d'anormal, se disait-elle, comme pour se convaincre elle même. Quelqu'un a simplement voulu m'offrir un de mes livres de classe... Quelqu'un qui sait à quelle point je suis impatiente d'entrer à Poudlard... Quelqu'un qui aime autant les livres que la tante Hermione... Quelqu'un qui connaissait d'avance ma liste de fournitures scolaires...

Non. Décidément cela ne se pouvait pas...

\- Mais peu importe, pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Cela n'avait pas grande importance après tout... Lily essaya donc de mettre toutes ces questions de côté pour le moment, et se reconcentra sur ses préparatifs.

Après plus de deux heures passées ainsi, à remplir sa valise, Lily estima enfin qu'il n'y avait plus rien à y ajouter, et la ferma. Malgré le fait que la malle était déjà bien trop remplie, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait quelque chose. C'était toujours ainsi... Chaque fois que la rousse partait quelque part, elle avait toujours cette impression qu'une chose - elle n'aurait su dire quoi - manquait. C'était comme une obsession qu'elle avait de ne rien oublier. Elle avait pourtant déjà ajouté tout ce qu'il fallait ! Elle avait emporté _''L'Histoire moderne de Poudlard''_, du papier à lettre pour écrire à ses parents, quelques plumes, du parchemin, les boîtes à flemme de l'oncle Georges, les Miamhiboux de Noctua,... Elle avait même pensé à prendre ses oreilles à rallonge ! Non, décidément, elle se faisait des idées. Tout y était.

Elle s'apprêtait donc à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres au vergé, mais arrivée devant porte, elle s'arrêta net. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait oublié ! C'était pourtant la chose la plus importante de toutes ! Sa baguette ! Elle tourna alors la tête, et la vit posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'approcha, la prit délicatement entre ses mains, et s'assit sur le lit pour l'observer. Elle était vraiment magnifique... Son bois était parfaitement ciré, et du haut de ses 28,7 centimètres, elle donnait à Lily, lorsqu'elle la tenait, cette impression étrange de n'être rien de plus que le prolongement de son bras. En regardant plus attentivement les fibres du bois, Lily eut pendant une fraction de secondes l'impression que la forme d'un serpent était gravée dessus. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucun serpent sur sa baguette ! Qu'elle drôle d'idée ! Cela était sûrement dû à un effet de son imagination. Elle pensait vraiment trop au serpent écarlate de la ménagerie... Elle chassa donc vite le reptile de son esprit, et se leva pour ranger sa baguette dans la malle. Mais à peine avait-elle refermé la valise, que la cloche indiquant que le repas était servi retentit. Lily descendit donc dans la cuisine, pour manger avec le reste de la famille.

Le dîner se fît comme toujours dans le bruit et les discussions animées. Tout le monde semblait très excité, et impatient à l'idée du départ de lendemain. Chacun était donc très occupé à manger, ou à parler avec son voisin, à l'exception de quelques rares personnes. Parmi celles-ci, Harry, assis entre sa femme et son meilleur ami semblait songeur... A l'autre bout de la table, Teddy avait plutôt l'air anxieux. Il jouait distraitement du bout de sa fourchette avec le contenu de son assiette, et semblait avoir aussi peu d'appétit que sa filleule. La jeune fille quant à elle, était assise à droite de Rose. Elle regardait avec envie la part de tourte à la viande qui refroidissait dans son assiette, mais la boule qu'elle avait au ventre l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit... Elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher au plus vite. Elle attendit donc sagement la fin du souper pour monter dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers son lit, s'y étendit, et tomba presque immédiatement de sommeil. La journée du lendemain risquait d'être éprouvante.


	8. Chapitre 8 Revirement

***L'auteur pointe timidement le bout de son nez***

**Pas taper ! Alors d'abord, je m'excuse, je sais que ça fait longtemps, très longtemps, vraiment TRES LONGTEMPS que j'ai pas posté..**

***L'auteur baisse la tête l'air honteux***

**Je pourrais me essayer de me justifier en vous parlant de mon brevet imminant, de mes 11h de gym par semaines, de ma masse de devoirs, du fait que j'ai à peine le temps de dormir (exagerer ? Moi ? Noooon !), mais ça serait un peu long, et surtout très chiant (oui, je suis sure que vous avez beaucoup mieux à faire que de m'écouter me plaindre ^^), alors je vais juste m'excuser. Hum hum : Pardon ^_^**

**Voilà voilà, maintenant que ça c'est dit, il me reste plus qu'à vous dire que ce chapitre n'était pas sensé, mais alors pas sensé DU TOUT ressembler à ça, mais bon maintenant qu'il est fait, je l'aime bien comme ça, alors voilà ^^ Donc bonne lecture, et à tout à l'heure pour les notes de fin de chapitres :D**

**Chapitre VIII**

\- Debout jeune fille ! C'est l'heure !

Lily ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Autour d'elle, la pièce était baignée par les premières lueurs du jour, et devant la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient largement ouverts se tenait sa grand-mère, les mains sur les hanches. La rousse plissa alors les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière trop vive qui filtrait par le carreau, et poussa un grognement. Elle s'enfouit ensuite sous ses couvertures, encore épuisée de la nuit agitée de cauchemars qu'elle venait de passer.

\- Allez Lily !, reprit la grand-mère, un peu agacée. Je veux te voir dans la cuisine dans trente seconde ! Et puis ne te plains pas tant !, ajouta-t-elle en réponse à une nouvelle protestation. Moi, ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis levée ! Tous les ans c'est la même chose !, vociféra-t-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte de la chambre. Je prépare votre départ pendant que vous faites la grasse matinée !

Sur ce, elle sortit sur le pallier, et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Lily quant à elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait refermé les yeux, et se tournait à présent dans ses draps moites, dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil. N'y parvenant pas, elle risqua un œil hors de la couette, en direction de son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait sept heure et demi...

\- La grasse matinée ?, marmonna la rousse. Elle appelle ça une grasse matinée ? Ça devrait être interdit de réveiller les gens à une heure pareille !, grommela-t-elle, en écartant quelques peu ses couvertures.

Elle laissa alors échapper un long bâillement, s'étira, et s'extirpa difficilement de son lit, en faisant grincer le vieux sommier aux ressorts usés.

Bâillant encore, la rousse inspecta sa chambre d'un regard circulaire. Contrairement à son habitude, celle-ci était rangée, et aussi propre que possible. Les premiers raillons du soleil qui passaient par l'étroite fenêtre aux rideaux cramoisis, venaient éclairer le bureau de la jeune fille. Celui-ci, généralement encombré de divers livres, vêtements et parchemins, n'accueillait ce jour là que la grande cage de fer de Noctua. A l'intérieur, la petite chouette dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile, s'attirant ainsi les regards jaloux de sa maîtresse qui l'enviait terriblement. Et enfin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, à gauche de la plus haute armoire, était posée la grande malle que Lily avait remplit la veille, et qu'elle tirerai quelques heures plus tard sur les quais de la gare King's Cross.

A cette dernière pensée, la rousse sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement, et déglutit avec difficulté. Cette fois elle y était. Plus moyen de reculer. Plus que quelques heures avant le grand départ... Ce soir là, ce ne serai plus dans cette petite chambre aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley qu'elle s'endormirait, mais dans un des dortoirs de cette école mythique qui la faisait tant rêver depuis quatre années...

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Noctua avait ouvert ses grands yeux mauves, et les avait plongés dans le regard d'émeraude de sa jeune maîtresse. Celle-ci s'approcha alors de la petite chouette, ouvrit sa cage, et enfouit la main dans ses plumes pour la caresser.

A bien y réfléchir, Lily ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Poudlard la fascinait tant... Elle ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, estimant presque que cela allait de soit. Comme une évidence... Ses frères y étudiaient, ses cousins et ses cousines également.. Ils y étaient ensembles, et ils y étaient -en apparences, du moins- heureux...

Alors oui... En y repensant, peut- être que Lily s'était fait une idée un peu surfaite de cette école. Presque comme un idéal... Ce lieu inaccessible dont elle pouvait rêver à sa guise, se disant qu'un jour, quand elle s'y rendrait enfin, tout irai mieux, tout s'arrangerait... Comme la promesse d'un endroit, immatériel pour le moment, presque fictif, où elle aurai enfin une chance de faire ses preuves... Celui où elle ne serai plus un fardeau pour ses parents, plus une raison d'inquiétude permanente avec ses crises... Où elle pourrai enfin être à égalité avec les autres.. Ces autres qui n'avaient jamais connu la _peur_.. Cette fameuse peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, qui la prenait aux tripes... La peur de cette rage, de cette effroyable colère... La peur de succomber à sa propre magie.

Mais c'était bien ça le problème... Depuis quatre ans, Poudlard occupait les pensées de la jeune fille. Depuis quatre ans, elle y songeait chaque jour un peu plus, en rêvait chaque nuit d'avantage... Quatre ans passés à idéaliser, à idolâtrer même, cet endroit presque trop impossiblement parfait... Alors, maintenant qu'elle y était, maintenant que Poudlard était réel, accessible, et à porter de la main, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que.. En rêver avait été formidable, mais.. maintenant que tout cela devenait si..concret.. les choses seraient-elles vraiment à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Une fois là-bas, sa vie changerai-t-elle vraiment ? Après onze ans passés ainsi, pouvait-t-elle encore changer ?

Lily resta un moment ainsi, la main perdue dans les plumes, et la tête dans ses pensées. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix lointaine de sa mère s'élever dans l'escalier.

\- Lily ! Descend vite prendre ton petit déjeuné !, s'exclamait elle. Tu vas finir pas nous mettre en retard !

Cet appel fit sursauter la rousse qui referma brusquement la main sur une poignée de plumes brunes. Reprenant ses esprits, elle secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser ces tristes songes, et s'éloigna sur le pallier, sous les regards noirs de Noctua.

Le petit déjeuné se fit en silence. Autour de la table, chacun se taisait, se contentant de regarder d'un air las le bout de toast ou de pancake qu'il tenait à la main. L'exaltation de la veille était retombée, laissant place à cette tension fébrile, propre aux grands départs. Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, Lily observait la tablée de son regard voilé par la fatigue. A en juger par les grandes cernes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux de Hugo, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit... De manière générale, personne ne semblait très réveillé..

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers, et Lucy et James entrèrent dans la cuisine, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il faut se lever si tôt, dit James d'une voix ensommeillée. Le tain ne part qu'à onze heure...

Personne ne lui répondit, certain se contentant de l'approuver d'un vague signe de tête. Les deux adolescents prirent alors chacun une chaise, s'y laissèrent aller, et le silence qui régnait une minute auparavant retomba.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Hermione, la mère de Rose et de Hugo de faire son entrée. Elle avait poussé la porte de la minuscule cuisine encombrée, et avait surgit dans la pièce l'air échevelée, et absolument débordée.

\- Mais où a t-il bien pu le laisser ce fichu manuel de potion ?, s'écria-telle en traversant à grands pas la pièce, en direction des escaliers. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de le ranger dans sa valise ! Mais non. Il fallait que _monsieur_ perde son livre la veille de la rentrée ! Comme si on avait pas assez de soucis comme ça !

La jeune femme avait vraisemblablement l'intention d'ignorer les enfants assis là, et de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage, mais en voyant les mines déconfites de ces derniers, elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans la recherche du manuel de potion de son fils. Un petit sourire compatissant se dessina alors sur son visage aux traits fatigués et encadré de cheveux en broussaille. Elle aussi était passée par là... Des années auparavant...

\- Mangez !, leur dit-elle vivement. Prenez des forces, ou vous aurez faim durant le trajet !

Le silence qui s'en suivit tenu lieu de toute réponse. La jeune femme lança alors aux enfants un dernier regard compréhensif, et un peu contrit avant de quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Peut-être avait-elle raison, se dit Lily quelques minutes après le départ de sa tante. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'elle ai quelque chose dans le ventre. Il fallait qu'elle prenne des forces. Elle en aurait besoin...

La jeune fille fit alors mine de se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette, et s'appliqua à grignoter du bout des lèvres un toast beurré. Au bout de quelques instants, la tablée commença à s'agiter autour d'elle, les autres l'imitaient. A sa gauche, Albus avait ainsi attiré à lui un bol de porridge où il versait à présent sans grande conviction quelques cuillerées de confiture à la mélasse. A l'autre bout de la table, Rose avait attrapé un pancake posé juste devant elle, et y croquait maintenant à pleine dents. Lily, quant à elle, se contenta de boire quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille, avant de se lever de table, et de monter à l'étage, abandonnant là le reste de son petit déjeuné.

Lorsque vers dix heure et demi, elle redescendit, lavée, habillée d'un jean, et tirant derrière elle sa lourde valise, l'ambiance calme du matin avait changée du tout au tout ! A présent, il régnait au Terrier une incroyable effervescence ! On se cognait dans les escaliers, se bousculait dans les couloirs.. Le tout dans un raffut indescriptible !

Au bas des marches, Lily aperçu son parrain, à moitié habillé, et un bout de toast à la main. Teddy qui venait vraisemblablement de se réveiller, semblait complètement paniqué.

Il lançait à droite et à gauche des regards furtifs, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un qui aurait pût lui venir en aide, mais personne ne semblait se préoccuper de lui. Les dernières heures paraissaient avoir filé plus vite que l'oncle Ron fasse à une horde d'araignées géantes, laissant à chacun une masse de choses à faire avant le grand départ. Il y avait dans la petite cuisine encombrée une dizaine de personne, vociférant et se bousculant, et au milieu de tout cela, Teddy qui avait maintenant une expression indescriptible, sur le visage.

Une petite moue de compassion se dessina alors sur le visage de Lily. Elle n'aurait sût dire pourquoi, mais son parrain semblait vraiment anxieux.. Comme si c'était lui qui allait aujourd'hui faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard..

Tandis qu'elle descendait précautionneusement les marches de l'escalier, prenant bien garde à ne pas trébucher, la jeune fille vit entrer en trombe Louis, bientôt suivi de son père, l'oncle Bill. Louis était le plus jeune frère de Victoire. C'était un garçon de douze ans, grand, le visage fin, et aussi blond que sa mère et sa sœur. Il avait également hérité de la beauté de ces dernières. Louis était un jeune homme très extraverti, et un peu impulsif.

Un instant après l'entrée de celui-ci, Dominique, la seconde sœur du garçon, poussa à son tour la porte de la minuscule cuisine. Dominique, quant à elle âgée de quinze ans, était l'extrême opposée de Louis. Aussi rousse que son frère était blond, elle avait la peau blanche, et dégageait une sorte de timidité presque fragile. Plus réservée que son frère et sa sœur, elle était un peu considérée comme ''l'enfant sage'' de la famille. Très discrète, elle parlait peu, et ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre.

Cette quasi transparence était peut-être dût au fait que la rousse avait toujours souffert de la comparaison.. En effet, à côté de son frère et de sa sœur qui avaient tout deux hérité de la partie vélane de leur mère, elle semblait banale, presque sans intérêt, et n'avait eu (du moins à son idée) d'autre choix que de s'effacer..

Ce jour là, Dominique avait noué ses cheveux flamboyants en une longue tresse qui lui tombait sur l'épaule, et portait une robe rose pâle. Elle semblait presque déplacée dans cette petite cuisine.. Comme si elle n'y avait pas été à sa place.. En effet, il était assez étrange de voir cette jeune fille d'un naturel si calme, si discret, debout au beau milieu de toute cette agitation. Dominique referma alors la porte, et se tourna pour faire fasse à la pièce. Une petite moue se dessina alors sur son visage aux traits fins. Elle semblait un peu perdue dans cet environnement, si loin de tout ce qu'elle était.. Toute cette animation paraissait lui faire un peu peur.. La jeune fille baissa alors la tête, et traversa la pièce aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans pour autant courir (cela n'aurait fait qu'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur elle, et ça, Dominique n'y tenait vraiment pas). Tirant également derrière elle une lourde valise, elle se hâta de rejoindre son père et son frère qui l'attendaient déjà dans la cour.

Lily, qui n'avait pas quitté sa cousine des yeux, manqua alors une marche, et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe d'escalier. Dans sa cage, Noctua se mit alors à hululer d'un air furieux, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention. Lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau le regard sur l'endroit où se trouvaient Dominique, Louis, et Bill un instant auparavant, il était trop tard. Tout trois avaient disparut.

En effet, bien que Dominique et Louis eurent tout deux l'âge de se rendre à Poudlard, il n'accompagneraient pas le reste de la famille sur le quai 93/4 ce matin là. Pour cause, les deux adolescents faisaient leurs études en France, dans la prestigieuse Académie de Magie de Beauxbatons. C'était leur mère, Fleur, qui avait insisté pour les y envoyer. Aussi, tous les 1er septembre, ils transplanaient jusqu'aux quais de la gare Montparnasse.

Lily détourna alors les yeux avec un soupir d'agacement, et descendit les deux dernières marches qui la séparaient encore de la cuisine.

Chaque année c'est la même chose, se disait la jeune fille tandis que bousculée et malmenée elle tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'autre bout de la petite pièce Dominique et Louis partaient toujours pour Paris sans même leur dire au revoir, presque sans leur accorder un regard..

Bien sûr, Dominique n'était pas très expressive, et même si Lily, Rose et Lucy s'entendaient relativement bien avec elle, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle n'adressait que très rarement la parole aux autres membres de la famille. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que la jeune Weasley agisse de la sorte. Mais Louis... Louis ce n'était pas la même histoire..

En effet, le jeune garçon pour sa part s'entendait très bien avec toute la fratrie (bien que du point de vu de Lily, il était parfois un peu trop prétentieux..), et en temps normal, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit d'agir aussi froidement à l'égard des autres.. Mais voilà : dès que la rentrée approchait, dès qu'il devait retourner à Beauxbatons, le garçon devenait soudainement froid, discret et aussi peu expressif que sa sœur.

Contrairement aux autres enfants de la famille, lui et Dominique n'envoyaient jamais de lettres pour donner de leurs nouvelles.. C'était comme si une fois en France, ils coupaient tout contact avec le monde extérieur..

La jeune fille en était là de ses réflexions lorsque ''quelque chose'' la heurta de plein fouet, la projetant au sol. Un peu sonnée, la rousse se redressa alors péniblement sur un coude et entreprit de masser sa nuque douloureuse de sa main restée libre. Enfermée dans sa cage, Noctua qui avait atterri non loin de la jeune Potter hululait d'un air furieux en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Dans l'agitation ambiante, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que Lily était tombée et qu'elle était maintenant étalée de tout son long sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Lorsque la jeune fille releva les yeux, ce fut pour les poser sur son frère. En effet, James se tenait devant elle, la mine un peu moqueuse. D'un geste désinvolte, il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais avant de déclarer sur un ton fort peu convaincant :

\- Désolé Lil's ! J'tavais pas vu !

Un grand sourire narquois se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, et sans même amorcer un geste pour aider sa sœur, il se planta devant celle-ci, attendant vraisemblablement sa réaction.

La jeune fille qui sentait à présent une veine palpiter dangereusement au niveau de sa tempe referma alors les paupières, s'intimant une infinie patience. Elle entreprit précautionneusement de se relever, et avec toute la dignité dont elle était encore capable, ramassa la cage de Noctua où la jeune chouette hululait toujours d'un air indigné. Elle récupéra ensuite sa valise, et fournissant un incroyable effort pour ne pas répondre à la provocation du brun, elle passa devant celui-ci d'un air hautain avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la rousse s'adossa à un mur de briques rouges et posa ses bagages à côté d'elle. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux avant de se féliciter mentalement pour la parfaite maîtrise de soi dont elle venait de faire preuve. Elle se promit également de ne rentrer dans le jeu de son frère sous aucun prétexte. Car, la jeune fille le savait bien, cela ne faisait que commencer.

Deux ans plus tôt, Albus avait lui aussi subi ce type de boutades, et à vrai dire, Lily s'y attendait un peu.. Cette année, c'était elle qui rentrait à Poudlard, c'était elle la ''petite nouvelle'', et elle se doutait bien que James n'allait pas résister à l'envie de la pousser à bout..

Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il était un peu comme ça son frère.. C'était comme si il ne se sentait exister qu'en exaspérant les autres. Mais avec Lily ça ne marcherai pas. Elle ne le laisserai pas jouer ainsi avec ses nerfs.. Elle angoissait déjà bien assez toute seule...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lily était confortablement installée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de son père. Voiture qui suite à quelques sorts habiles, avait maintenant la taille d'un autocar permettant à toute la ''petite'' famille de prendre place. Au prix d'incommensurables efforts, ils avaient finalement réussi à démarrer (Non sans mal!).

La rousse qui avait jusque là gardé un semblant de calme, commençait à sentir, lentement mais sûrement, une vague d'angoisse la submerger. En effet, plus la distance qui la séparait encore de la gare s'amenuisait, plus elle sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. A ce rythme là, il allait bientôt lui transpercer la cage thoracique.. Elle avait les nerfs à vifs, et James qui était -qu'avait elle bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça !- assis à sa gauche, ne faisait rien pour arranger son état . En effet, ses boutades incessantes mettaient la patience de la rousse à rude épreuve, et la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à douter de sa parole quant à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas répondre à la provocation. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : lui faire définitivement passer l'envie de la narguer !

\- Dis Lil's, ça te ferait quoi de te retrouver à Serpentard ?, lança alors le brun d'un ton faussement dégagé.

La rousse se crispa alors un peu plus et serra le poing dans le vide. _''Ne pas répondre. Ne surtout pas répondre..'', _se répétait-elle avec vigueur.

Rose, qui était quant à elle assise à sa droite, posa une main sur la sienne, et la pressa un peu dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

Lily sentit alors une colère froide monter en elle. Rose ne comprenait pas. James non plus d'ailleurs. Personne ne comprenait.. Dans la bouche du garçon, _Serpentard _sonnait presque comme une insulte, mais pour la rousse ce n'en était pas une. Pour la rousse, Serpentard signifiait l'unicité, se démarquer pour la première fois du clan Weasley-Potter, ''les Gryffondors de pères en fils'', et Serpentard, c'était surtout Malf...

\- Mais après tout, peut être que ça te plairait d'être à Serpentard, reprit sournoisement James, coupant ainsi les pensées de la rousse. Après tout c'est la maison de _Scorpius_.

Lily se sentit alors pâlir sous l'insulte, mais une seconde plus tard, elle s'empourpra de nouveau. Elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était justement à Malfoy qu'elle avait pensé un instant auparavant, et cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa rage.

Peur et colère n'était décidément pas un bon mélange.. Surtout chez la jeune Potter... Il n'en aurait pas fallut plus pour la faire exploser...

\- Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, railla le brun, un sourire sardonique se peignant sur son visage.

…. et c'est d'ailleurs à peu près ce qu'il se passa.

''Ferme la James ! FERME LA ! Malfoy est la personne la plus antipathique, la plus stupide, la plus cynique que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! Le simple fait de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui me donne envie de vomir, et je préférerait mourir plutôt que de me retrouver dans la même maison que lui ! Alors je ne sais pas exactement à quoi tu pensait James, mais tes insinuation tu peux te les garder!''

Lily avait hurlé tout cela d'une traite, et visiblement, cela avait jeté un froid.

Immédiatement après les avoir dites, la jeune fille regretta ses paroles. Non qu'elle ne les pensait pas.. au contraire. Malfoy était bien l'horrible type qu'elle avait décrit, mais c'était ce que James voulait. Il voulait qu'elle s'énerve. Il voulait la pousser à bout, et une fois de plus, il avait réussi. La rousse s'en voulait d'avoir craqué. C'était comme une défaite personnelle, surtout que c'était avec cet argument _là _qu'il l'avait eu..

Ce fut Albus qui rompit le silence étonné qui avait suivit sa tirade :

\- Euh.. Doucement Lily, je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais c'est de mon meilleur ami que tu parles là...

La jeune Potter qui sentait encore son cœur et ses veines palpiter sous l'effet de la colère ne prit pas même la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Elle respirait lentement, se forçant à prendre de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, mais la lueur de satisfaction qui brillait dans les yeux du plus âgé de ses frères empêchait sa rage de retomber tout à fait. Le garçon ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Ron s'écria :

\- Calmez vous un peu derrière, on est arrivés. Lily surtout ne...

Mais Lily n'écoutait déjà plus : son cœur venait de rater un battement. Les paroles de James l'avaient angoissée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son état de fébrilité.. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant, c'était prouver à son frère, et peut être aussi un peu à elle même, que ces provocations ne la touchaient pas.. Aussi, sans plus réfléchir, la rousse prit une grande inspiration et bondit hors de la voiture.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Les flashs, les cris, les bras tendus vers elle tentant de la tirer de parts et d'autres,...

Miss Potter, par ici !

Miss Potter ! Un mot pour la Gazette du Sorcier !

Que faisaient-ils tous là ? Que lui voulaient-ils donc ? Les flashs éblouissaient la rousse, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Miss Potter ! Les lecteurs du Sorcier du Dimanche s'intéressent beaucoup à votre histoire !

Miss Potter, souhaitez vous réagir sur les dernier événements vous concernant ?

Son histoire ? De quels événements parlaient-ils ? La respiration de la rousse s'accélérait jusqu'à la faire suffoquer. Tout tournait autour d'elle.

Miss Potter, comment votre père a-t-il réagi ? Nous savons que lui aussi était Fourchelangue ! Miss Potter ?

Mais Lily ne les entendait plus, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit le rugissement furieux de son père qui sortait en trombe de sa voiture. Tout cela avait laissé place à un bourdonnement sourd. Tout tournait... Tout devenait flou...

La jeune fille sentait monter en elle la colère.. Cette effroyable rage, cette si belle fureur qu'elle connaissait bien... Qui était-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ce jour ?

Tout tournait.. Tout était flou.. Tout bourdonnait, lui vrillant atrocement les oreilles..

Tout s'était tut autour d'elle, mais Lily n'en avait pas même conscience. Tout tournait, tout était flou, tout bourdonnait.

Son père lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tentant vainement de calmer ses convulsions, mais Lily n'en avait que faire. C'était trop tard.. Tout tournait, tout était flou, tout bourdonnait.

Sa mère était également sortie de la voiture, se précipitant vers elle avec sur le visage un étrange mélange de colère et d'angoisse, mais la jeune fille ne la vit même pas. Elle pouvait bien courir.. L'inévitable s'était déjà produit. Tout tournait, tout était flou, tout bourdonnait.

Les convulsions se firent plus fortes tandis que la rousse sentait monter inexorablement en elle sa rage, atteignant peu à peu le point de non retour.

Un râle sortit alors de ses lèvres entrouvertes, tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient. Elle la sentait bouillonnait en elle.. Elle la sentait dans chacun de ses membres, dans chacune de ses veines, fluide, violente...puissante. Sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi présente.. Jamais Lily ne s'était sentit si forte, si invulnérable, si puissante..mais si faible à la fois..

Un hurlement déchira alors le silence, brisant le calme relatif qui s'était emparé de la place King's Cross. Son cri, sa douleur..

Tout tournait, tout était flou, tout bourdonnait.

Un unique sifflement résonna dans la tête de la rousse avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, terrassée par sa propre magie.

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plut ! ^^ Alors ? Des pronostiques pour la suite ? Surtout si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à en faire part, j'adore lire vos théories :p**

**Sinon, si vous avez envie de :**

**\- faire une remarque (positive ou négative)**

**\- donner votre avis**

**\- tuer l'auteure (à bah oui on sait jamais !)**

**n'hésitez pas à laisser une review,, elle me font toujours très plaisir, et elles me motivent à écrire la suite :)**

**Donc à la prochaine les gens ! (Promis la prochaine fois j'essaierai de faire plus vite ^^**


End file.
